Fifth is the Wiliest
by teemedup
Summary: Fifth story in my chronicles of the imprinted series. Shani visits La Push and meets the jerk off Collin who she can't stand and yet can't seem to stay away from even though she should. True love was never easy.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _I'm baaaaaacccccckkkkkkk. My dear faithful readers and hopefully new readers. Finally I have enough of the story written to start posting. This one is a bit different from my other ones but I hope you'll still like it, give it a chance and I promise I won't disappoint. This is the Fifth story in my Chronicles of the Imprinted series and if you haven't read (or reviewed) my first four stories you may do so now...don't worry I'll wait lol. Anywho I hope you enjoy my new story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>Shani (Shaw-nee) 18 in 2011 and Collin 18<p>

**Collin's POV**

"Oh Shan is coming tomorrow, I'm so excited!" Dionne said bouncing up and down. She had been going on and on about some guy named Shan for what seemed like weeks. I was surprised Embry was so cool with him coming. I would be less than thrilled if some guy was coming and my wife put on a big production about it. I ignored her and continued playing with Marina.

"Don't turn out like any of these females when you get older," I said as she smiled up at me.

"Shut up Collin," Carmen said hitting me in the back of my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Especially not like that one." Carmen pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip.

"I predict that the poor female who'll become you're imprint will be just like all of us combined!" she said. I laughed. _Yeah right, I thanked the powers that be everyday that I _didn't _have an imprint. _There was no way I wanted to end up tied down for the rest of my life and look like a puppy on a leash like the rest of these guys.

"Don't tempt the fates Colly-Col," Dionne said wagging a finger. I kissed Marina on the cheek and handed her to Sam.

"As much as I love listening to you ladies talk…" I said pausing deliberately, "I have things to see and people to do."

"Don't you mean that the other way?" Emily asked. I smiled.

"No he doesn't, and please don't make him elaborate," Carmen said shaking her head. I laughed and blew her a kiss.

"Later guys," I said.

"Don't forget to come to my house tomorrow for lunch!" Dionne shouted.

"Yep," I said jogging to my car. _Freedom._ As much as I loved all of the females I had to take them in doses especially when they were all together. Don't get me wrong, they are some of the most beautiful and loving females I've ever met but they also believe that everybody wants to be happily mated like they are. As much as I love women, I don't love the thought of settling down while I'm this young. Maybe in a few years I'll be ready to meet my imprint and treat her like the queen she is but for now…_nah uh not happening._

"Hey bro, where you headed?" Brady asked.

"Getting ready for my date," I said smiling. He laughed a little.

"Same one?" he asked.

"Of course not, we already had date number 3, that's my limit," I said looking at him as if he was crazy. He rolled his eyes.

"My bad, I forgot," he said not sounding sorry at all. I shrugged.

"It happens. See ya," I said jumping into the driver's seat and peeling off. Tonight I was going out with the beautiful Francesca, she was French. I got to my one room house that belonged to one of the guys before, can't really remember who. We share each other's houses so much that I kind of lost track. I showered quickly and put on some of my nicer clothes and sprayed a little cologne then left to head to Francesca's house. I knocked on the door and she opened it but she was in a robe. I frowned a little.

"Did I come too early?" I asked looking at my watch. She smiled.

"No, you're just in time," she said grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me inside. She wrapped herself around me and kissed me and I kicked the door shut with my foot.

"What was that for?" I murmured.

"I think I'd rather, how you say, eat in tonight," she said then dropped her robe revealing nothing…nothing but her birthday suit. I smiled and approached her. _Ces't la vie._

I made my way to Dionne and Embry's for lunch. I was running a little late but I had a late night so I needed some extra sleep. When I got there people were already scattered around eating. As soon as I got in the house the most amazing smell hit me. It was like roses but the smell was compounded. I knew Dionne was into plants but as many times as I had been to her house it had never smelled quite like this. She must have been working on some new remedy or something.

"Nice of you to show up," Dionne said standing on her tip toes; I bent down so she could kiss my cheek.

"My pleasure," I said. I surreptitiously looked around trying to spot this new guy that Dionne was talking about but I didn't see anybody out the ordinary. Maybe my senses were off, that rose smell was doing strange things to me.

"So where's your friend?" I asked. She looked behind me and smiled.

"Oh Shan, here's another one of the guys. This is Collin, Collin this is Shani," she said. I turned around and frowned for a split second realizing that Shan wasn't a guy…no Shan was a woman. A beautiful, voluptuous, angelic, amazing looking woman with golden eyes and heavy, dark, wavy hair. Her skin was sun-kissed and she was wearing a pair of holey jeans with an off-the-shoulder orange top. She smiled at me and my heart went double-time. Who was this creature? This vision? This…goddess?

"Nice to meet you Collin," she said in a surprisingly husky voice, she had a British accent with a hint of something else that I couldn't place. I realized she was waiting for me to speak and I cleared my throat.

"Nice to meet you too…Shani." Her name tasted like heaven on my lips and I was sure she would taste like…ambrosia.

Her smiled got wider, "Oh call me Shan, everybody does," she said.

"Shan," I said reverently. I continued to stare at her ignoring everybody else around us though faintly I could hear the laughs and the whispers as the guys realized what I had done.

"Sorry I took so long, Amun called me. He wanted to know if I made it safe. I guess with all the excitement I forgot to call him," she said shrugging.

"Amun?" I asked.

"My boyfriend, or soon to be fiancée if he has his way," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! She's engaged? Didn't see that one coming did we? Actually I got this idea from one of my readers though I can't remember who at the moment, whoever it was, thinks for the idea, now watch me run wild with it! Weiver please, and for all you new readers that means review, review, review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _Oh yay I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>I was frozen. Couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. The only word that kept repeating in my head was <em>boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend.<em> As much as I had wished just yesterday that I never got my imprint now I wished even harder that I could take back all of that if only she would reject him. My imprint, she was…taken. She loved somebody else. _Somebody else._

"Ay dios mio, Shani you didn't tell me you were still with Amun," Dionne said sounding distraught. So she knew I had imprinted on Shani and she felt for me. _No, she couldn't feel for me…she couldn't even begin to imagine how I was feeling right now_.

"Yeah," she said smiling a little, "he proposed this summer before I left. I told him I had to think about it. I mean, I've been with him my whole life, I haven't really known anything else," she blushed a little. "That's sort of why I wanted to come out here. Everyone is for it, papa and mama, his family…" she trailed off looking at me and frowning.

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to barf or something," she said. _I sure as hell felt like I was_.

"Collin always looks like this when he hasn't had food, right man," Brady said putting his arm around me. "Come on," he said pulling me away. _Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. _

I didn't realize I was outside until I felt the sun on my face. I blinked.

"I'm sorry man," Brady said and he was. I was possibly the only wolf who had lost his imprint within seconds of finding her.

"Why don't you go for a run?" he suggested. I didn't realize I was shaking uncontrollably as the tremors went down my spine. I ran into the woods and phased, not even bothering to shed my clothes. _How, how could I come back from this?_

_._

_._

**Shani's POV**

_Collin._ What was it about him? Even though he was looking at me as if he was going to be sick I couldn't help but study him even as I spoke about Amun. He was tall, impossibly tall, at least 6'4. Though I'm not surprised, there must be something in the water here because all of these guys were huge. He had dark skin with the same short hair cut as the other guys though his hair had a slight curl to it at the ends. His features were all man as if God said, "I'm going to creature this beautiful creature and send him here to torture the hearts of the female population." There was a small dimple in his chin and laugh lines around his eyes that kept him from looking too solemn, as if he smiled frequently. Except he didn't smile at me. Rather he watched me intently as if he was afraid I was going to disappear and I had to keep reassuring myself he was real. There was this instant connection, something so finite and intense that it startled me and I began to blab as I always do when I'm nervous.

When his friend, Brady I think his name was, took him away my heart clenched as if…well I can't really describe it since I'm sure it's _not_ what I thought it was. I forced myself to look away from his retreating form and concentrated on Dionne. The liveliness in the house kind of went down a notch, I wasn't sure exactly when that happened as consumed as I was with Collin.

"But do _you _want to marry him?" Dionne asked. I looked back at her and noticed her cheerfulness had receded a little. Had I missed something?

"I love him and I know I could be happy with him…" I said.

"But?" she persisted. I caught the eye of her friends Carmen and Rachel who looked quickly away. _Gosh was it just me or did everybody seem to be tuned in to this conversation._

"But I want to be absolutely 100% sure before I do it and I thought some time apart would tell me if it's the right decision," I finished. She nodded.

"_Bueno._ Marriage isn't something you take lightly," she said. I nodded then smiled brightly. _Defenses up!_

"Enough about that, I came here to escape these conversations," I said. Dionne nodded sensing she wasn't going to get more out of me. "Now where are those babies?" Embry walked over holding a 5 month old EJ. "Hello handsome!" I exclaimed reaching my arms out for him. Now I'm not short, I'm 5'8 but next to Embry I felt like a shrimp. EJ smiled at me and instantly warmed my heart.

"Gosh, if only you were 18 years older, I'd choose you over Amun any day," I said rubbing my cheek against his. He grabbed for my hair and began tugging on it.

"Oh be careful. He likes to pull hair," Dionne said.

"Wonder who he gets that from," Embry murmured. Dionne blushed and smacked his arm then winced. He chuckled and kissed her hand softly.

"Stupid, strong man," she grumbled.

I walked around with EJ leaving them to their sexual innuendos and decided to sit next to Carmen. I liked her and she was gorgeous with her curly black hair and green eyes. Actually all of these females were gorgeous and even though I was a model I still felt the need to look over myself to make sure my appearance was up to par.

"So Shan, tell us about yourself," she said putting her hand on her cheek and giving me her undivided attention. I laughed at that.

"Well, I'm 18…"

"Ahh to be young again," she said cutting me off and looking wistful.

"Would you let the girl finish her story?" Rachel asked. Rachel was short and voluptuous, she had a figure to die for and a bum I would kill for!

"Ignore them and go on," Kim said smiling softly. Kim had a quiet and serene type of beauty and her character was almost the complete opposite of her husband Jared's who was funny and boisterous. But I could see the hint of the devil in her eyes; I looked forward to seeing her unleash it.

"Well I'm full blooded Egyptian but my father is the Curator at the British Museum in Cairo so we travelled back and forth between there and England, hence my accent. I do speak Arabic but not a lot since my parents speak mostly English to me."

"So how did you meet Dee?" Rachel asked.

"She came to stay with us when she was touring Egypt and she wanted to use me for some of her shots, I think I was…" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "15 or 16. Anyway," I said shaking my head and bouncing EJ, "she corrupted me and now I'm here to be further led down the path of wickedness."

"I like her!" Carmen said smiling at Dionne.

"I did not corrupt you!" she said frowning. I laughed.

"Yes you did."

"You were the one who taught me how to sneak off your property, pick locks, and…"

"All of that is moot since you were older and therefore should have discouraged me," I said primly. She laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"Ooo I want details," Rachel said.

"That's a story for another time," Dionne said quickly interrupting. I smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>At least we know Shani is not immune to Collin, but still she has a history with her boyfriend. Oh boy. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Weiver please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! BTW Shani's picture is on my profile along with pictures of the babies so make sure you check those out! It was hard finding ones for the babies! Anywho here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and lay in bed for a few minutes. I could hear movement downstairs but I wasn't ready to get out of bed and join the living just yet. I reached into the nightstand and pulled out the ring Amun had given me. It really was beautiful. I sighed and put it away. I felt bad for running away to escape my problems. It was always a bad habit of mine. But marriage is a big deal and I'm only 18, how can I decide what I want for the rest of my life right now. Half the time I can't even decide what to wear, much less who I want to be in the next 5 years. My relationship with Amun was simple and easy and I knew that life would him would be just that, simple and easy. I blew out a breath then grimaced. <em>Ugh need to brush my teeth<em>.

I contemplated myself in the mirror. Sure I looked mature but I was still a kid at heart. I wanted to have fun and explore the world, not sit at home and become a mother when I still needed my own mother right now. I was never the type to sit around and wait for life to happen, I was the type who was spontaneous and jumped at the opportunity to do something new. My father usually indulged my "free spirit" as my mother called it so I was shocked when I learned that he wanted me to marry Amun. _Married…me?_ I shuddered at the thought. Yeah I loved him, but who was I to decide what love really was. Was it like my parents who barely touched anymore and settled into a routine of "Pass the Government section when you're finished dear" or "How was your day at work honey?" I felt like love should have passion and excitement and Amun never displayed any of that with me. Yeah we kissed but when I broached the subject of us having sex before marriage he almost popped a blood vessel. I just had this dream of someone sweeping me off my feet and telling me I looked beautiful even without makeup and sweatpants on. With Amun, I knew he loved seeing me all dolled up but if I wasn't "on" he almost looked disappointed as if I wasn't playing my part yet. But isn't life supposed to be unscripted?

I took a shower and washed my hair then put it in a knot on the top of my head. I slung on a pair of slim fitted jeans and a plaid button up then made my way downstairs.

"Good day old chaps," I said walking into the kitchen. They gave me harried looks as they focused on cleaning up the mess that the babies made.

"It's almost noon," Dionne said. I smiled.

"So it is. Need help?" I asked sympathetically.

"No thanks, but if you want to take them outside you can," Embry said from under the table. He tried to come out but hit his head and cursed. I stifled a giggle.

"You okay?" I asked trying not to smile. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Alright kiddies lets give mummy and daddy a break," I said gathering one on each hip and bringing them into the living room. I made a game of putting their jackets on and their little hats.

"There's a play pen outside already set up that you can put them in," Dionne said. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. It was a nippy September in La Push and I wasn't quite used to this weather. Right now would be our summer but the night temperatures could be freezing so it wasn't a complete change from the norm. I brought the babies outside and began to play with a small ball tossing it up and down and doing juggling tricks with it while they laughed and giggled. Embry left to go to work and Dionne came out with me.

"Isn't Auntie Shan funny?" Dionne asked tickling Rosy. Rosy giggled and bounced up and down. She was a gorgeous little cherub with green and brown eyes like her mother, though in hers you could clearly detect the two and in Dionne's eyes it was a mixture. Her hair was soft and curly and looked charming all around her face. I tossed the ball again and held my hand out to catch it and frowned when it didn't land in my hand after a few seconds.

"Huh?" I said and looked behind me. _I'm sure I didn't throw it that hard._ Rosy laughed even harder and Dionne whispered something to her. I spun around. "Where'd it go?" I asked confused. I glanced up and saw it sitting neatly in the tree just above us. "Hmmm, I guess I don't know my own strength…" I said smiling a little. I'm no physicist but I'm sure I didn't throw the ball _that_ high. "Oh well, I'll get it," I said grabbing onto the lowest branch and hoisting myself up. I climbed higher and higher not looking down and managed to grab the ball. "Got it-aaahhhhhh" I screamed as I felt myself being pulled down. My life flashed before my eyes and I just knew the cruel clutches of death had captured me. Suddenly I was cradled against a warm body.

"What the hell are you doing?" an angry voice demanded. _Collin_. I tried not to think about how perfectly I fit against him…or why I knew who he was immediately even though I had just met him. I blinked and looked at his angry face. "Huh?" he asked shaking me a little. I shook my head.

"I..uh…was getting the ball?" it came out more like a question than a statement. And then the blubbering began. "Well you see I was playing with the babies and I was tossing the ball and then I guess I tossed it too hard because it went all the way up into the tree and I couldn't let the ball stay in the tree because it's the baby's' ball and they would be upset if I…" he laughed and set me to my feet then put his finger against my lips. A finger that I had the strange urge to lick.

"Alright little chatterbox, I got it," he said. The smile that I had yearned for yesterday appeared on his face and I was right…it was devastating. He had to be the most beautiful man I had ever seen, and trust me, I've seen a lot. Then he frowned again. "But that doesn't mean you need to climb up into trees. That was too dangerous; you should have waited for one of us to come. What if you would've fallen?" _Awww, he cared._ Uh oh…_defenses up!_ I laughed.

"I was fine. I've climbed trees higher than that," I said backing away from him.

.

.

**Collin's POV  
><strong>

_Defense mechanism._ I instantly saw it for what it was. She was pulling back from me. I should've been upset about that but that also meant that she felt threatened by what I was doing to her so she wasn't totally immune to me. I couldn't help myself; I had to find some excuse to come over so that I could see her again. Am I a masochist or what? When I saw her in that tree I almost shitted out my heart. _Yeah I know, not very poetic but then again I'm not much for pretty words._ I shouldn't have done it though. I shouldn't have held her in my arms. Then I wouldn't have known what it felt like and I wouldn't miss it. Now I could never forget it. Instantly I got angry.

"Yeah well somebody should have stopped you. But if you want to break a bone then by all means…" I said snidely. She flinched and I felt contrite. _No. Imprint hurt. Must make better._

"Hey I didn't ask you to come to my rescue. Besides they're my bones to worry about, not yours," she said then turned away from me her back stiff as she handed Dionne the ball.

"Hungry Collin?" Dionne asked breaking the silence. I forced my gaze from Shani and looked at her.

"Always," I said flashing her a grin. _She's not the only one with defenses._

* * *

><p><strong>Well well well, idk how this is going to work out if they're both good at putting up those fake personas, somebody's going to get hurt. I wonder what will happen (like I don't know, but you don't and that's the point lol). You know the drill, I will not be able to update again until Sunday so I'll see you then. Weiver please my darlings!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _So sorry guys, I thought I had added the picture of Shani but I think I forgot to hit the update button. Well it's there now promise! Thanks for all of the reviews as well. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"We have some leftovers from yesterday…surprising I know," she said standing up. Dionne picked up Rosy and Shani grabbed EJ. I followed them inside. They set them down in their swing set and put them on automatic. The phone rang and Dionne went to answer it leaving Shani and I alone. She refused to look at me and instead busied herself with pulling food from the refrigerator and fixing a plate.<p>

"You don't have to make me a plate," I said. She threw a look over her shoulder at me.

"I'm not," she said and turned back to her task. I chuckled and got up and pulled out a plate for myself. We worked closely together and I saw that while her face looked relaxed her movements were tense and jerky.

"So how do you like it here so far?" I asked unable to help myself. I wanted, no _craved_ to know more about her.

She shrugged, "It's nice."

"How long are you staying?"

"Dunno."

"Are you going to be modeling for Dionne while you're here?"

"Maybe." I tried not to get frustrated but her distance was grating on my nerves. I couldn't really blame her though. I was an ass.

"Can you say more than two words?"

"Yes I can." I laughed. _Cheeky little thing_. She gave a reluctant smile and looked at me.

"You know, I'm not sure I like you very much," she said.

"That sucks because I like you," I said. She ignored me and warmed up her food in the microwave. I took the opportunity to admire her. Her hair was secured on the top of her head but little black curls escaped it and framed her face and the back of her neck. _So what, I'm the loser that envies hair._ She had a darker skin complexion just a shade or two lighter than mine that contrasted perfectly with her honey colored eyes. And she had the sexiest little nose ring that hinted of a wild side. She was taller than the other girls with a slim but curvy little body. I was sure her legs went on for days and I found myself wishing it was hot out so I could see them.

The phone rang breaking my thoughts and Dionne hurried to answer it.

"…sure I know Esme would love to babysit, she's been bugging me about it for a while." I tuned into her conversation. _What did she need a babysitter for?_ "Of course she'll want to go!" was she talking about Shani. Go? Go where? Were they going out? was she taking my imprint with her? no. not yet! Not when I haven't even…

"Shani, the girls want to go out tonight. You down?" Dionne asked after she got off the phone. I shook my head again. My mind never wandered so much.

"Hell yeah. Where we going?"

"They wanna go to the club."

Shani jumped up and down squealing. "I've never been to the club before. My parents never let me go and Amun doesn't like that kind of scene!" she said then faltered glancing at me. I balled my hands into fists and felt the first shiver go down my spine at the mention of _his_ name. I turned away so she couldn't see the emotion that I knew I couldn't hide on my face.

"Well then I'm glad to be of service," Dionne laughed. "Oh Col, you're invited too."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically. I left shortly after that making my way to Brady and Carmen's.

"Hey bro, sup?" Brady said opening the door. "You going to the club with us?"

"Shani's going," I said. And that was answer enough.

"Sooooo," he dragged out. I pretended ignorance.

"So what?"

He snorted. "So what are you going to do about Shani?" I sank into the couch and put my face in my hands.

"What _can _I do? This…this…_guy_, could be the love of her life. How can I take her away from him if she's really happy?"

"She's your imprint, you should be able to sense what she wants," he said. I shook my head.

"I have no idea what _I _even want, much less her. Plus I just met her yesterday. I don't even know anything about her yet. I don't know how long she's going to be here. I don't know if she's marrying this guy or not. I don't know…" I broke off on a sigh, "I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do." Brady shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you to do."

I gave him a blank look. "Thanks for the words of wisdom man," I said sarcastically. He laughed a little. "Where's Carmen?" I asked changing the subject.

"We're meeting the girls at Sam and Emily's. Seth's going to babysit the kids with Leah's help." I blanched.

"Leah?" I asked. Wow. I hadn't even thought about her once since Shani had arrived. Before I could've sworn that Leah was the most beautiful woman in the world but now that I had seen Shani…she moved down one place. Brady rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Leah." There was a knock on the door before I could retort and Micah, Jordan, and Tyler strolled in.

"You losers ready?" Micah asked plopping down on the couch beside me. I threw him a look and stood up.

"Yeah we're ready. Let's go," Brady said ushering them out the door.

"Where's Carmen?" Jordan asked. I laughed when Brady growled. These pups would never learn.

* * *

><p><strong>My my my Shani has a little attitude (say that with a french accent like off of Mary Kate and Ashley's movie "Passport to Paris" lol). But yay they're about to go partay! Sounds like fun. Weiver please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **_**Thank ya kindly for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shani's POV<strong>

I decided to wear a form fitting sleeveless grey dress with lots of bangles and a flashy necklace to accessorize it. I put a hippie band around my head and left my hair down and put on some killer black strappy heels. Of course they made me about 6 feet tall and I practically towered over the girls. Dionne glared at me because even in her heels she only reached my shoulder. Carmen and Emily were actually closer to my height but Emily chose some low heeled boots so she was still shorter than me.

"Oh my gosh I hate you," Rachel whined. I did a half smile, half frown.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you look like a freaking model, you're tall and gorgeous and you have a cool British accent and you look perfect and…"

"Pregnancy hormones," Kim, Emily, and Dionne all said at the same time. I laughed. Rachel was only a couple months pregnant and you could barely tell but she did have that other worldly glow about her that only expectant mothers got to have.

"Please," I scoffed, "you have an ass I would kill for, look at this little old thing, it does nothing," I said turning around and profiling my bum for them to see. Dionne rolled her eyes.

"Says the perfect one." I looked at her with her now straightened hair that went halfway down her back and her flawless skin and her perfect hourglass shape that was accentuated by her backless dress.

"Yeah…right," I said laughing. "Why do you care anyway? You already have a man so you don't have to attract anybody."

"Neither do you princess," she said. I smiled but my insides tightened. How could I have forgotten about Amun?

"Ugh how do you guys put this crap on?" Kim sputtered. We turned to look at her and her eyes were watering.

"What's the matter Kimmy?" Carmen asked. She too was sporting killer heels like mine with a short skirt and a looser off the shoulder top.

"I can't get this eyeliner on right," she fumed.

"Here let me help," I said grabbing it from her. "Just look straight into my eyes and try not to blink." I applied the eyeliner expertly as I had seen done and done to myself many times. "Perfect," I said smiling at my handiwork.

"Thanks Shan," she said smiling at me.

"You know Kim, black eyeliner looks great on you but I think you should buy some gold too, it'll bring out your eyes," I advised. "I can give you makeup lessons if you like."

"She's hopelss," Carmen interrupted, "I've been trying for years and she always manages to poke herself in the eye." We laughed at that while Kim blushed.

"Not all the time," she mumbled.

"It's okay Kim. Sometimes I have a hard time too," Emily said smiling. There was something about her that instantly reminded me of a mothering figure though it contrasted greatly against her behemoth of a husband. He kind of freaked me out with how big he was and so serious looking. Sure I had only seen him once but it was enough to strike fear in my heart.

"Are you ladies ready?" he asked coming around the corner. I suppressed a shiver. Don't get me wrong, he was hot, but he was…well big! He immediately went over to Emily and put his arm around her. One thing in his favor however was for all of his scariness he was extremely gentle with Emily and his daughter. It was sweet to see them together.

"Yep," Rachel said. "Tell those wol…uh boys to get over here." Her face lost its color for a second and Sam cut her a look. _What was she about to say?_ I glanced around at everyone's faces and noticed they all seemed to look a bit uncomfortable. Oooookkkkaaay. _Kinda feel like the outsider-looking-in._

"They should be here any minute, Brady just text me," Carmen said smiling slightly. I decided to try to shake the weirdness off and ignore something that they obviously didn't want me to know about. But I couldn't help it, my curiosity was peaked. The door swung open and some of the guys that I had met last night walked in. My eyes immediately went to Collin and gobbled him up on sight. He was absolutely gorgeous. One of the guys, Micah I think, let out a wolf whistle.

"You ladies look hot," he said checking us out.

"Down boy," Carmen said smiling at him. She had this way of looking at guys as if they were all eye candy but it was as if it came natural to her. As soon as she saw her fiancée Brady though, her whole expression changed. Watching them made me feel as if I was intruding on a private moment. In fact all of the couples were like that, as if they were desperately in love. It was kind of weird in a romantic way.

"Yes! I'm ready let's go party," Rachel said grabbing Paul's hand.

"She's pregnant and still is crazier than all of us," Carmen muttered.

"Let her have her fun," Dionne said walking beside Embry.

"Yeah because in the next few months she won't be able to do anything," Emily said.

"Ummm, I can still hear you," Rachel said glaring over her shoulder.

"We know," Dionne said flicking her hair.

"May I escort you?" Tyler asked holding out his hand. I smiled and was about to reach for him when suddenly Collin was between us.

"Actually I already asked her. So sorry," he said not looking sorry at all. I frowned and was about to open my mouth when he squeezed my hand tightly.

"When am I gonna get one of the beautiful ones?" Tyler whined and walked away. I laughed at that. I tried to subtly tug my hand out of Collin's as we walked to the car but I guess he didn't notice because he kept a tight hold on it. I got into the backseat of Dionne and Embry's car and Collin slid in beside me while Alex got in on my other side. Even though they drove a truck it still wasn't big enough for those two giants to be in the backseat and have enough room for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd give you a little girl time, you guys wanted longer stories which means I'll have to give you lots more details which means you'll have to wait a little longer for the juicy details, (or it just means you won't be prepared for when they come lol) anyway weiver please!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _Thank you for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should ride in a different car," I suggested looking at Collin so he could let me out. Instead he grabbed my legs and pulled them across his lap. I gasped but he held them firmly in place.<p>

"There's no room in the other cars either," he said. I thought I heard somebody laugh but it was quickly covered up. Still I looked up at Dionne and narrowed my eyes and she looked very interested in her phone. "Comfortable?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" I fumed crossing my arms. He smiled a little and my heart fluttered.

"Yes," he said surprising me. I huffed. I mean I couldn't really complain. It was cold outside and I was wearing a short dress so his legs and the arms resting on me actually made me pretty warm. And friends do this all the time, though…exactly when I started thinking of him as a friend I'm not sure.

"I suppose," I said succulently. I tried to pull my dress down a little so that it was at least covering my thighs and shivered when Collin pulled it down for me. After that he didn't remove his hands from my legs, instead throughout the hour long drive he lazily traced patterns on my knees and shins. There was nothing sexual in it and yet…yet I had never felt so aware of another person in my life. Even Amun…I inwardly gasped. Amun. What would he say about me having my legs on another man's lap? Actually I'd be surprised if I got a reaction out of him at all, I've never even seen him jealous before. We pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car.

Inside the club was amazing. I had never been to one and I couldn't stop staring. There were people of all shapes and sizes and girls with next to nothing on. Okay well that part I didn't stare at much but the other things I looked at in amazement.

"Come on girl lets par-tay!" Carmen yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me along with the other girls onto the floor. It was so much fun! I swung my hips and took the drink that Dionne offered me. It made me feel looser and this delicious feeling spread through my limbs. Vaguely I registered that it was probably alcohol but I ignored that and decided to keep drinking. Some guy came up behind me and grabbed my hips and began grinding himself against me. I shuddered in distaste and spun around on him.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I asked pushing him off.

"Just dancing beautiful," he said smiling though it looked more like a leer.

"Thanks but no thanks bloke," I said.

"Aww come…" he stopped and his eyes bugged out before he turned tail and ran the other way. I smiled. _I'm scarier than I thought. _Then I turned around and walked into a wall.

"Crap!" I yelled grabbing my nose.

"Shani are you okay?" Collin asked cupping my cheeks. I nodded blinking back tears. When I opened my eyes I looked into his dark brown ones and for an endless moment I couldn't look away. Then I laughed awkwardly and backed up a step. He looked almost sorry to see me go.

"So you're the one who scared him away? Darn and I thought it was me," I said smiling and forcing a lightness I didn't feel.

"You looked like you needed help," he said shrugging.

"So what? You've appointed yourself my bodyguard now? This is the second time today," I said jokingly.

"Maybe you do need a bodyguard," he said finally smiling back. _Oh that smile_, _now that was definitely worth a thousand words_. "Everytime I see you you're getting into trouble." I smiled.

"Well if you can keep up I don't mind," I said. "Now did you come to talk or dance?" I asked looping my arms around his neck. Even in my heels my head just came up to his mouth. He was super tall and disconcertingly I found that highly attractive. He smiled and placed his hot hands on my waist. I swayed back and forth with him even though the song was a fast one.

"How long are you staying?" he whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"I dunno," I answered. He laughed. Instead of laughing back my heart ached and I had this overwhelming need to cry. I dropped my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer as if instinctively and answering some unknown need I had to be held just like this, by him. After the song ended I stepped back and smiled. _Defenses up._

"Thanks for the dance love," I said. Somehow I knew he wasn't fooled but all he said was…

"Anytime."

.

.

**Collin's POV**

To torture myself I decided to see how long I could stay away from Shani. I made it two days before I broke down and went over to Dionne's house. I couldn't stand the pitying looks I got from everybody but worse than that I couldn't stand that I had no idea when she would leave. Since that night at the club there had been a tenuous agreement between us to keep things light and easy. If I moved the wrong way or said the wrong thing I knew she could be gone in an instant and masochistic though it was I wanted her to stay for as long as possible just so I could breathe the same air she did. When a few weeks passed and she showed no sign of leaving I allowed myself to develop a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe she would stay and forget about _him._

"Col where's your head at? You're gonna lose one of your fingers," Micah said. I shook my head and looked down at the car and the screwdriver I had in place.

"Not like it wouldn't heal," I said nonchalantly. He snorted.

"Yeah but it sure as hell would hurt," he said. I laughed. He sniffed the air and I looked at him strangley.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Do you smell that?" he said looking around curiously. I frowned.

"Smell what?" I asked sniffing. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing that you wouldn't smell in a garage.

"It smells like," he sniffed again, "lemons."

"Lemons?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah lemons," he said. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha he smells lemons which, if we take it in FanFict lingo means something entirely different. Hahaha lemons. Okay I'm done. So what'd schu tink? (yes i spelled it like that on purpose). Weiver please my good chaps.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Uh no, I don't smell lemons."<p>

"Please call me Liz," I heard a female voice say. I looked over the hood to see Paul talking to some blonde girl with glasses.

"Hey didn't you go to school with us?" Jordan asked looking her up and down. She blushed prettily.

"Yeah I did," she said. I frowned. I didn't really recognize her. She had shoulder-length blond hair and wore glasses. She was cute but her looks didn't set me on fire like Shani's did.

"What year did you graduate?" Randy asked.

"The same year as you Randy," she said sounding slightly hurt. I winced. Ouch.

"Hey Liz, how are you?" Alex said. He would be one of the one to remember her though vaguely I registered that she looked familiar.

"I'm fine Alex," she said shyly.

"Liz needs to get her filters changed, Micah can you get it?" he asked. Micah sighed and nodded.

"You gonna wait here or are you…" he stopped talking and I looked around the car and stared at him. That was a weird place to cut off at. And there he was, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her like a damn fool. Liz blushed all the way to her hairline and murmured something under her breath then clenched her fists and stared at him stonily.

"I'll wait here if that's alright with you," she said her voice shaking slightly. Paul looked at Micah weirdly then nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, come sit over here," he said putting his hand on her back and leading her away.

"No! Wait!" Micah yelled then covered his mouth and turned red. Some of the guys laughed but none of the imprinted ones did. We had all been there before and there was nothing funny about having your life change in an instant. It was overwhelming and kind of piss-your-pants scary. _Not that I pissed my pants or anything_.

Liz spun around and glared at him. "What? You don't want me to stay here either? Gosh why don't you grow up Micah! We're not in high school anymore so there's no audience to make fun of me in front of and I'm not the little pathetic loser you knew before so I won't be treated like the dirt beneath your shoes. And if you don't like it you can just…well you can…stuff it!" she yelled and spun around blindly heading for the waiting room. Micah looked confused and heartbroken all at the same time and I felt for him.

"Whoa," Jordan said.

"Wha…what did I do?" Micah asked forlornly. Alex went over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I doubt you remember but before you phased you used to make fun of her all the time, ever since we were younger," he said quietly. Micah whimpered and ran his hands through his hair.

"But I…I don't even remember," he said. "I don't even remember her."

"Yeah well unfortunately she remembers you. You were kind of an ass to her man. I'm sorry," he said.

"My imprint hates me…" he said looking like a lost puppy. He thought that was bad. At least his imprint wasn't practically engaged to some rich guy halfway across the world.

"Aww come on. We've all dealt with that," Embry said clapping him on the shoulder. "Go fix it." he said pushing him in the direction of the waiting room. He walked slowly and when he was out of earshot Brady turned to him.

"You think she's gonna make him suffer?"

"Yeah right!" she yelled.

Embry chuckled. "Yep."

.

.

That night I phased and paced outside of Shani's window as I did usually. I heard a noise coming from the front of the house and I growled lowly and sniffed. Her rose smell suddenly got stronger and I bounded into the woods as she walked around the corner.

"I still haven't decided yet mum," she said quietly. "Yes I know he loves me. I love him too," she said. I winced and watched as she rubbed her chest absently. Almost as if she felt exactly what I had. _Wow._

_Stalking your imprint again I see._ Ethan said smiling in my head. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm allowed to_. I said then listened to what she was saying.

"Gosh mum I'm only 18. I still have my whole life ahead of me. Why do I have to decide now," she pursed her lips. "If I'm going to die I'm going to die and agreeing to marrying Amun won't change that," she said. I pictured those beautiful honey colored eyes lifeless and I wanted to howl in pain at that image. If she died so would I.

_Come on man._ Ethan whined. Because we were linked he could feel my pain as well.

_Sorry._ I said.

_ Did you ever think how we're going to keep this wolf thing away from her for so long?_ He asked. I frowned. Actually I hadn't thought about that at all. My imprint was smart and curious, too curious for her own good. To be around us that long would make it difficult to keep our secret from her. As my imprint she had a right to know but because no one really knew exactly where our relationship would go…I wasn't sure how to or if I even was going to tell her.

"Alright mum I'll talk to you later. Uh huh, love you too. Give daddy my love," she said getting off the phone. She sighed and sat down on the ground. My first thought was to go over to her and wipe that sad look off her face.

_Collin!_ Ethan said. _What are you doing?_ I halted in my tracks and groaned. What _was_ I thinking? I was just going to waltz over to her in wolf form. Way to keep the secret. She stiffened and looked in my direction and I realized my groan came out more as a growl in wolf form. I froze.

_I think she heard me._ I said. She tilted her head to the side and leaned in closer, squinting her eyes.

"Is someone there?" she asked softly. I could hear the tremor of fear in her voice. I whined unable to stop myself. I couldn't bear her fear.

_Collin! Shut up!_ She stood up and walked slowly towards the woods. I backed up more into the shadows so she couldn't see me. Her human eyesight was too weak for the dark but I could see her perfectly.

"Hello?" she called again. What the hell was she doing? If I was a real wolf she would have been attacked by now and could have been dead! How could I protect her if she kept putting herself in stupid situations? I growled at her and she jumped back into the house.

"Holy…" she said holding her heart. "Alright, I'm brave but not dumb." She said and high-tailed it back into the house. _Good_. I snorted then walked back to her window. I was shocked when a flashlight suddenly flashed on my face and I couldn't move. I heard her gasp and she stared at me with wide eyes. _So this is what a deer in the headlights feels like?_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no she saw him! That wily little girl, she's done it now. What's Collin gonna do? Weiver please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _So sorry I didn't update, I forgot to tell you that I wouldn't be updating this weekend. Anywho thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god," she whispered. She lowered the flashlight but continued to stare at me. I stared at her quietly observing as she seemed to be deciding if she was scared of me or not. "Nobody's ever going to believe me," she said and closed her window. The light went out and I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard her settle into her bed.<p>

_What the hell was that? _Ethan asked sounding pissed. I shrugged. _That's all you have to say? Way to keep the pack secrets Collin._ He snorted.

_She's my imprint._ I argued growling at him.

_Yeah, well that doesn't matter unless you plan on telling her._

_ Shut up. _I growled. I saw him roll his eyes and he trotted off ignoring my thoughts and keeping watch.

.

.

**Shani's POV**

My first month staying at the house had ended and I was no closer to discerning my feelings towards marrying Amun or figuring out what the hell was that thing I saw outside of my window. Sad to say that I was more focused on the thing outside my window but I convinced myself that, that was the more practical mystery to solve since it could attack at any given moment and rip my throat out. I asked Dionne about it and she seemed conveniently ignorant though I could tell she was hiding something. She had begun to frantically tug at her hair when I began questioning her, something she did only when she was nervous. Yeah there was definitely something strange going on. Many times I heard the odd howl in the middle of the night and had even spied my wolf…yes I called him _my _wolf since I really didn't have a name for him yet…many times outside of my window. Other weird occurrences I noticed were objects seeming to disappear after I clearly remembered setting them down in one place and then I would look again and they would be in a completely different place. I may be scatter brained on occasion but I'm not that crazy. So I decided to try a different tactic.

While Dionne was at work I babysat the twins and Emily came over with Marina to help me.

"Hey Emily?" I asked after setting the babies down for a nap.

"Yeah?"

"How big are the wolves out here?" she froze for a minute and then seemed to shake herself and looked at me.

"Ummm, about average I guess. Why do you ask?" she looked at me suspiciously.

I feigned nonchalance playing with the end of my braid and curling my legs up under me. "I think there's been one outside of my window the past couple of weeks. He doesn't seem to be dangerous but I can tell you he's bigger than any wolf I've ever seen." She shrugged.

"Well I don't really study any wolves I come across…" she said.

"Really? I thought you liked wolves," I said. She frowned.

"Why did you think that?"

"Well, the wolf on your charm bracelet for one," I said pointing it out. Her face turned red.

"Oh well uh…I mean fake wolves are fine but I don't really study the real ones you know. Seems kind of suicidal," she said and laughed.

"Hmmm," I said smiling slightly. She was definitely hiding something. I got up on pulled on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the store. We need more milk before the babies wake up," I said brightly. I grabbed the keys to Embry's truck and drove off then I pulled the car onto the side of the rode and slowly made my way back to the house. Emily was sweet but she was cautious and I could tell all of the girls were a little restrained with me. Oh not that they were really sweet but there was always that feeling I got of being the outsider-looking-in. Stealthily I hid behind trees and crept through the woods close to the house. I waited and waited until I knew Emily would be comfortable enough and that's when I saw it. A huge wolf stalking around the house. This one was slim and multicolored, kind of sandy looking.

"It's okay, she's gone. But hurry," Emily said peeking her head out the door. The wolf removed what looked to be…well…shorts from his leg. His body began to shake uncontrollably and suddenly in his place was a man. It was…Seth? I pushed my fist into my mouth to bite back my scream. _Holy crap holy crap crap crap!_ He slipped on his shorts and walked into the house. I breathed heavily feeling myself getting dizzy and I leaned back against a tree. Oh. My. Gosh. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't have seen it with my own two eyes. Coming from a country that's history has a lot of basis in the supernatural I was intrigued by it but never in a million years would I have guessed that it actually existed. After the blood curdling fear overcame me I breathed easily again. I got up, dusted off my pants and made my way back to the truck. I went to the store and grabbed some milk, all the while preoccupied with my thoughts.

_Did everybody know about Seth? Were all of the guys wolves? Was Dionne a wolf? _Oh gosh, I had partied with wolves? Suddenly "Dances with Wolves" took on a totally different meaning. I giggled at my thought.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I got lost," I said smiling and looking warily at Seth. He was playing with Rosario who seemed very comfortable with him. Well I mean Dionne wouldn't let somebody dangerous be around her children now would she? And I never felt scared around them, well except for Sam, but usually I felt safe.

"You look confused," Collin said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"You scared me," I said putting my hand on my heart. His eyes lingered there for a second and he smiled ruefully.

"Sorry," he said. I stared at his eyes for a moment and got lost as I always did. Then I gasped. Collin was _my _wolf, I don't know how I knew it but I felt it with a certainty. It was the eyes, even as a wolf he retained them. Dark with a hint of mischief. Oh this was going to be fun. I smiled back.

"Sure you are? When did you get here? I didn't see your car outside?" I asked smirking.

"We uh…walked," he said.

"So what are you? Some sort of nature boy?"

He smiled back, "Something like that." _I'll just bet_.

"Have you been to the beach yet?" he asked randomly. I shook my head.

"Haven't got the chance to."

"Come with me," he said and grabbed my hand. I pulled my jacket off the hook and followed behind him trying to keep up with the pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, Shani discovered their secret! Now what's she gonna do? Weiver please.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_ I'm sooooo sorry guys! I fell asleep last night lol and I forgot to update. So here's the next chapter for you. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, human speed here, would you slow down please," I said laughing. He immediately stopped and I slammed into his back. "Holy…" I said rubbing my nose.<p>

"What did you just say?" he asked his face looking carefully expressionless.

"I said I could only walk regular speed, not super human like you. I may have long legs but you beat me by a mile," I said. He looked relieved and continued to pull my hand but this time at a much slower pace. We got to the beach and I stared at it in wonder. It was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" he asked looking as if my answer meant the world to him…I hated when he did that.

"It's lovely," I said smiling a little and tugging my hand free of his. It was moments like then when I became confused about my feelings. It felt so natural with him and yet I felt disloyal to Amun by feeling this way. I couldn't explain it though, I couldn't _help _it. So I said the only thing I could to put the boundaries back in place. "Amun would love this." The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't mention him," he said stonily. I spun around and looked at him. His hands were balled into fists and his body was tense.

"Well he is my fiancée," I said. He blanched and his skin took on a sickly pale pallor.

"You said you weren't sure yet," he said through clenched teeth. I had the strongest urge to reach over and cup his face in my hands and kiss that look off his face. Instead I clasped my hands behind my back.

"Well I haven't. I mean I'm not sure yet but he practically is. I mean I'm still confused; I'm not sure what I want right now. I know I love him, but what if love isn't enough?" it was a rhetorical question so I was surprised when he answered it.

"Love is always enough…when it's right," he said quietly. I turned my back to him.

"Have you ever been in love before?" I hated the quiver in my voice but it couldn't be helped. The thought of Collin loving someone else hurt me down to my soul. "Collin?" I asked after he hadn't answered.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," he said finally. "Let's go." I spun around and saw that he was already walking away. I glared at his back and stomped after him.

"You know, I hate how you can just turn your emotions on and off just like that!" I said snapping to emphasize my point. "Why can't you be consistent?"

He stopped and I came short of walking into him again. He glared down at me and I felt small and vulnerable next to him.

"We can't always get what we want," he said tauntingly.

.

.

**Collin's POV**

I watched the play of emotions on her face from surprised, to scared, hurt? And then anger. Yes, anger was what I wanted. If it was the only passion I could get from her then I would revel in it.

"Why do I even try?" she fumed and stalked around me. I watched her flounce away in all her glory. Her untidy braid swishing over her back and her little bottom begging to be palmed. She was right. I did turn it off and on but I hated to feel close to her knowing that her heart belonged to someone else. Or at least she said it did. I couldn't imagine that she really loved him because I knew she had some sort of feelings for me. I could feel it. And from what I had heard about him he was a few years older than her and some conservative yuppie with a stick up his ass. It didn't seem possible that he could tame all that fire and wildness that was a part of her, my little desert rose.

"Wrong way," I said grabbing her arm and steering her to the right. She snatched her arm away.

"Don't touch me. I'm this close to slapping you!" she said showing me with her fingers. I laughed, I couldn't help it. Her temper was so cute. I grabbed her arms and held them tight making her face me.

"I dare you to," I said goading her. She struggled to get away from me then let out an exasperated breathe.

"You're so infuriatingly annoying! Has anybody ever told you that? No wait…don't answer. You'll probably come up with another asinine remark that'll make me what to slap that stupid smirk off your bloody face!" I laughed. Her British accent became more pronounced the angrier she got and so too did my hunger for her.

"All prim and proper," I teased.

"I loathe you," she said narrowing her eyes. My heart skittered. Yeah I knew she said "loathe" as in hate but it sounded so close to love and I couldn't help but imagine what it would've been like if things could have happened the way they were supposed to. And with the longing came the pain, and with the pain came the anger. It wasn't fair. The one thing I wanted most in the world was right her in front of me and I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Yeah well I'm not feeling to hot about you right now," I said letting her go. She stumbled a bit.

"I swear you're bipolar or something."

"Or something."

We got back to the house and Carmen was over with Brady. She looked at us both and seemed to read the tension between us.

"Where were you two?" she asked smiling. I didn't feel like answering so I didn't say anything. Shani looked at me then rolled her eyes.

"The beach," she said stiffly. Carmen shot me a look as if it was my fault she was in a bad mood. Well it was but still, I didn't need any censure from her, especially when she did the same thing to Brady for years and I was about to say so but Brady narrowed his eyes at me and I thought better of it. Just because I was angry with myself didn't mean I should take it out on anybody else. That didn't mean that I didn't want to though…badly.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself," I said turning it on the object of my anger, love, fear, everything.

"The company left much to be desired," she replied glaring at me.

"Well why did you come?"

"Why did you invite me?" she shot back.

"I wanted to," I said evenly.

"Lapse of judgment," she said answering my previous question.

I growled. I was _not_ a lapse of judgment. She wanted to go with me and she knew it.

"Don't growl at me wolf boy," she said. I froze and everyone around us got quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...she just blurted it out? Shani Shani Shani. What a bad girl she is. Now what's gonna happen. Weiver please!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: _Yay thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" I asked in the silence.<p>

"You heard me," she said evenly smiling though it didn't reach her eyes. "Don't growl at me."

"What did you say after that?"

"You heard me?" she asked looking the picture of innocence.

"Shani…" I warned. She smiled prettily fluttering her eyelashes.

"Yes?" she asked. I was torn between laughing and shaking her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" she sighed.

"I know what you guys are. I saw Seth change earlier today. I knew something was up with you guys and I was curious so I decided to do some investigating."

"You saw Seth?" I asked shooting him a look. He ducked his head and pretended, well not really pretended but paid more attention to Rosy.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anybody. I think it's kind of cool actually," she said smiling shyly. "Oh gosh are you gonna try to wipe my memory or something?" she said holding her hands up and backing up a little.

"No. But Shan, you're really not scared?" Carmen asked walking over to her. She shook her head.

"I've hunted mummies in centuries old tombs, giant wolves are nothing," she said waving her hand.

"Wow, I was scared out of my mind when I found out about Embry," Dionne said then smiled. "Leave it to you to not be scared."

"Yeah you took it better than me too, though I was only scared for a few minutes," Carmen said.

"What else have you found out?" I asked holding my breath hoping she didn't say anything about imprinting. I wasn't ready to reveal that much of myself to her just yet.

"Well…" she said clasping her hands together. "I know that something is…different about EJ and Rosy. Every time I put something down in one place I turn around and it's somewhere else."

"Uh…I think I can explain that one," Dionne said pulling her hair a little. Nerves. "So…uh…well last year I discovered that I was…well what I mean to say is…Shani," she smiled but it came out more as a grimace, "I'm a witch and I'm pretty sure Rosario has inherited my powers," she said in a rush. Shani gasped then let out a soft laugh.

"You think you know a girl," she said shaking her head and smiling ruefully. She was a surprise my little imprint. None of this scared her like I feared it would and I felt the love and admiration I had for her double.

"So you mean you're not going to run screaming from here?" Dionne asked running over and hugging her. Shani laughed and hugged her back.

"Of course not crazy girl. You're one of my favorite gal pals. You'll have to do more than use magic powers to scare me away."

"Oh gosh Shan I felt so bad lying to you," Emily said running over and hugging her. "You've become one of my good friends this past month." Shani smiled.

"Really? Not many girls really like me," she said blinking rapidly.

"Women," Brady said rolling his eyes.

"You love us," Carmen said fluttering her eyelashes. He smiled indulgently and kissed her forehead.

.

.

**Shani's POV**

There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Leah. I had only met her once but hadn't relaly had much interaction beyond that with her.

"Hi," I said smiling brightly.

"Hey, is Seth here?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No but I'm sure he'll be here soon. Come on in," I said stepping back. She walked past me. Her movements were very graceful but determined. There was a edginess to her that most females didn't have. She plopped on the couch and studied me for a second and I stared right back at her.

"Have you ever thought of being a model?" I blurted out. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. I blushed but continued to talk.

"You have great bone structure and you're the perfect height. You could be a model if you want to." She laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"Do you tell all the girls that?" she asked. I laughed too.

"No but I think you have great potential. You're gorgeous and I like the haircut, it suits your features," I said examining her. She looked away but I saw her cheeks heat up a little. "I'm sorry, am I coming on too strongly. I've never really been shy and I've always said what I think," I sighed. "That's probably why many girls don't like me."

"They don't really like me either," she said quietly. I looked up in surprise, I hadn't really expected her to say anything to that and she looked just as surprised as if she didn't mean to say that out loud. "Where are the babies?" she asked.

"Sleeping upstairs." We lapsed into silence again after that.

"So I heard you learned about the wolves," she said. I nodded.

"I kind of…accidentally stumbled upon the truth," I said smiling. She laughed.

"Sure," she waited a heartbeat then, "did you hear that I was one too?" I nodded.

"What's it like, being the only girl? I know you're with Jacob's pack now, you're Beta right?" she nodded.

"It's…different. But I'm like one of the boys now," she said but didn't seem too happy about it. I wouldn't be either if I was around some of the hottest guys in the world all the time and they only saw me as "one of the guys".

"How come I don't see you around much?" I asked. "If that's not too personal." She shook her head.

"No, you might as well know before anybody else tells you," she sighed and looked out the window then back at me. "Emily and I are cousins. But I used to date Sam a long time ago." I gasped.

"What?" I put my hand over my mouth. This was like some soap opera. She smiled without humor.

"Yeah, but after he phased he started acting strange, he was the first one it happened too and it really affected our relationship. And then he saw Emily…" she said shaking her head. I waited for her to continue. "Imprinting is wonderful I guess if you're the one doing it but it sucks if you're not." I frowned. _Imprinting?_ She glanced up at me sharply and I quickly schooled my features. Something told me she had said more than she wanted too.

"Yeah I imagine so," I said trying to sound nonchalant. She nodded her head.

"How much did they tell you about imprinting?" she asked looking at me carefully. I shrugged. _Absolutely nothing._

"Only a little, I guess they were still pretty shocked that I discovered your secret so they didn't really go into too much detail, at least not yet," I said praying that she would believe me.

"Hmm," she said. "Well I'm not surprised. But I'm sure you'll find out everything soon enough." She started standing up.

"Wait!" I said jumping to my feet.

"What?"

"Has everybody imprinted?" she shook her head.

"All of the couples you've seen have imprinted," she started walking to the door. "Tell Seth I was looking for him."

"Hey Leah," I said following her.

"Yeah," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Maybe you can come over some time and hang out. I mean everybody's usually busy during the day so if you have some free time…I'd enjoy the company," I said smiling tentatively. Her mouth quirked a little.

"Sure," she said and left. I smiled to myself. My next mission, find out what the hell an imprint was!

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I put Leah in the story so never say I haven't mentioned her, it's all apart of my master plan (rubs hands together and cackles.) Alas I must give you some bad news, I'm going out of town (yeah i know i do that a lot but its summer and i should get some vacation time too dammit!) Anywho I of course won't be back until sunday which is when I'll update again and i fully believe we can get 100 reviews since this is the last update until then, peeps don't fail me now. Weiver please and I hope you'll enjoy. Don't worry promise the juicy parts are coming up, this story is a bit more...delicate than the others... :) until sunday.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: _I'm baaacccckkkk. Thank you so much for the reviews! We're only 3 short of 100 but that's alright you guys did good! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The next day was Saturday and Dionne decided she wanted to go out and take some pictures so I decided to be her muse. We went out First Beach and settled around the rocks. I had this beautiful long flowing dress wrapped around me that bellowed out into the wind. Of course it was freezing but I tried not to let that show.<p>

"Okay now I want you to look like you're in love," Dionne said. I nodded and tried to concentrate on what that face would look like. "Think of Amun," she said. I tried to picture him and was startled that the picture was kind of blury. I looked up and saw a figure walking down the beach towards us and I squinted my eyes to try and see him.

"If that's the face you make when you're in love I'd hate to see you on your wedding day," Dionne laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her then I looked back up and my heart beat double time when I saw that it was Collin. Heat flooded through my body making me feel deliciously warm.

"That's it, that's perfect! Beautiful Shani," she said. I locked eyes with him and couldn't look away as he came closer and closer. "Alright perfect, we're done for the day," she said.

"Hello ladies," Collin smiled.

"Oh hey Col," Dionne said excited about the photos she had gotten.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"You almost finished here?" he asked. She nodded.

"Actually we just finished. We were just heading back to the house now, you coming?"

"Actually Dee you go on without me. I just wanted to stay out here for a while," I said.

"Yeah we'll catch up to you in a minute," Collin said.

"Oh…alright," she said shooting me a look then she took her equipment and walked away.

"You're not cold?" he asked sitting beside me on the rock.

"A little, but I'm fine. It feels good," I said.

"You're gonna get sick," he said frowning. I laughed. "What?" he asked smiling.

"You can't go long without trying to come to my rescue can you?" he shrugged and looked away.

"Apparently someone has to. You don't look out for yourself enough." I waved away his comment.

"So tell me about being a wolf, how is it?" I asked. He started telling all the things it entailed and why they became wolves in the first place. I sat their enraptured with the story.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"I can't believe you're not scared. Em, Rach, and Dionne all freaked out," he said smiling at me. It made me feel all warm and gushy inside.

"What about Kim and Carmen?"

"Well…Kim is an anomaly plus she was already in love with Jared so she didn't care. And Carmen…I don't even begin to try to figure out what's going on in her mind," he said. I giggled at that.

"Why not? Carmen is awesome!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah don't let that fool you, chick is crazy." I laughed at that. The girls had relayed to me some of the things that had happened to them over the past few years.

"So…" I said trying to decide how best to broach the subject, for some reason I knew it was taboo to mention but I couldn't help it, my curiosity was getting the best of me. "What about imprinting?" his face literally drained of color and his fists clenched as a shiver went down his spine.

"Who told you about imprinting?" he growled, gone was the friendliness and instead he looked every inch the wolf he turned into. My eyes widened.

"Whoa calm down love," I said putting a hand on his arm. His shivers immediately ceased and he looked down at my hand. I tightened my fingers on his arm. He exhaled slowly.

"Who told you about imprinting?" he asked looking at me with black eyes. _Whoa._ Okay he was definitely still on edge, but what had set him off? Was there something more to imprinting that I didn't know about?

"Well Leah did but she didn't tell me much, only about Sam and Emily," I quickly got out. He nodded his head. "Why?...Is there something bad about it?" I asked. He laughed and agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair making it spike adorably.

"That depends on how you look at it. Imprinting is basically nature's way of helping us find our soulmates. Embry and Dionne, Kim and Jared, Brady and Carmen, Rachel and Paul." I nodded.

"Does everybody imprint?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't always mean the people have to be in a relationship. Jake, Rachel's brother, imprinted on Renesmee when she was born and Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire." I made a face.

"Isn't she only like 8?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah but when you imprint it doesn't matter what age your imprint is you'll always cater to her needs. Whatever she needs you to be you'll be, best friend, brother, lover…" he looked out at the water as if he was in deep thought.

"Collin…" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Have you…"I cleared my throat and wondered at the curious lump I had there, "have you…imprinted?" I asked. My heart sped up as I waited for his reply. After a few endless seconds he finally nodded his head and I felt my heart splinter into a million pieces. I looked away and blinked my eyes rapidly.

"Shani…" he began and I felt the hairs on my arm stand up as if he was reaching out to touch me.

"So how is that working out for you?" I asked trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible.

"I haven't told her yet. It's…complicated," he said. I squeezed my eyes shut. _Owww talk about pain_. I felt his fingertips brushing at my cheeks and I opened my eyes to see him standing in front of me.

"Shan…" he began again. I shook my head and managed a wobbly smile.

"I think the wind blew some sand in my eyes. What say we go back to the house now?" I jumped off the rock and moved out of his reach as he stared at me solemnly. I would come undone if he touched me again. "Race you!" I yelled and began to run, away from him, away from pain, away from the strange feeling that I was leaving my heart behind me…with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Shani, she loves him and she doesn't even know it. And poor Collin. Unrequited love brings tears to my eyes. Weiver please!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's POV<strong>

The rest of the day she avoided me and I felt so confused. I knew she was hurting but I couldn't understand why. Or maybe I could but I was so afraid I was wrong. I knew she was hurting and her pain almost undid me but this was something she had to do on her own. I couldn't force her to otherwise she would blame it all on me.

I decided to leave and headed over to the Cullen's where I knew Jake was. If anybody knew how to try and deal with this situation he did.

"What's up little cousin," he said when I walked in. I heard a chorus of "hello's" as the Cullen's greeted me.

"Colly Wolly!" Nessie said running over to me. Technically she was only 5 but she looked like a preteen now. In about 2 years time she would be fully grown.

"Hey Ness," I said picking her up and hugging her.

"Collin," Claire said running and hugging me too. Claire and Ness were best friends but Ness's rapid growth made her seem as if she was older than Claire even though she was three years younger.

"What brings you here? It wouldn't have anything to do with your imprint?" he asked smiling. I shot a look at Edward.

"Can I voice my own thoughts?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged.

"They were practically shouted at me," he said.

"Yeah well I need some advice and I figured one of you guys could help me seeing as you were sort of in the same situation."

"That's my cue to leave," Bella said getting up. "I'll be in the cabin," she said back at Edward. I laughed at that. I'm sure if she was still human she would've been blushing.

"I heard Shani was engaged," Jake said.

"Well she's considering," I said. "But I have a feeling she cares about me more than she lets on. I don't even think she really loves this guy but I can't force her to come to me."

"Yeah that doesn't work out to well," Jake said laughing. Yeah he can joke about it now but at the time he was a complete wreck.

"I would say do the best you can with the time you have…" Edward said.

"Don't listen to them! Grab her and kiss her. Show her whose boss!" Emmett yelled.

"_Don't_ listen to _him_," Rosalie said glaring at him. He laughed.

"I say you show her what she's missing out on but don't push her," Jake said. I nodded thoughtfully.

.

.

The next weekend (when I finally got the balls) I went over to Dionne's in an attempt to make Shani fall in love with me. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that but she was worth it. I knocked on the door and Dionne answered.

"Oh…hey Collin," she said pulling on a piece of her hair. Something was wrong. I frowned.

"Hey…" I said walking in. Shani was in the middle of the room pacing back and forth. Her hair was bouncing loosely around her shoulders and she looked deep in thought. I smiled at the sight she made until I saw the light reflect off her hand. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized what it was. _Her engagement ring. I was too late!_

"Collin!" she said smiling then she looked confused as she took in my expression. "What's wrong?" I didn't think. I just turned around and ran out of the house. "Collin!" I heard he yell at after me. I could hear her footsteps behind me but I knew she would never catch me. but I couldn't run from her…not even if I tried so I just stopped and stood there clenching and unclenching my fists.

"What?" I asked once she was right behind me. She was breathing harshly and she came to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on my chest, her eyes searching mine.

"Nothing, everything's great," I bit out glaring at her. I looked down at her hand and noticed she had taken the ring off. I felt marginally better.

She shook her head. "No it's not. Why did you run like that?"

"You're marrying him?" I asked ignoring her question. She looked away. "Are you?" I yelled.

"I don't know okay!" she yelled back as her eyes glittered with tears. "I'm so confused. I just wanted to try the ring on. I have to think…"she said spinning around and walking away. I grabbed her arm and spun her around furiously. How dare she make me feel like this? Nobody had ever hurt me the way she had and yet…yet I could feel her pain radiating off of her and all I wanted to do was hold her despite everything.

"Oh why do you care? You already have an imprint! You have a soulmate! You're life is set. You're just too much of a…a coward to tell her how you really feel. At least I was truthful with Amun, I told him I wasn't sure," she screamed at me her chest heaving. She looked so beautiful it hurt.

"Oh please," I scoffed. "You're lying to yourself. You know why you haven't said yes to him. Just like you know exactly who my imprint is. You can pretend with anybody else but don't pretend with me. I won't allow it," I said grabbing her arms and shaking her a little. It began to rain lightly and then it started coming down in earnest. She started to shiver but looked up at me shaking her head fast.

"No…I don't know," she said not looking me in the eye.

"Say it," I demanded shaking her again. "Say it. You know exactly who my imprint is." She shook her head again. Tears spilled over her lashes and the rain plastered her head to her face and back.

"No, that can't happen. I'm with Amun…I…I…I," she stuttered.

"That stopped mattering the day we met and you know it. You're lying to yourself," I repeated. "I imprinted on you Shani. The moment I saw you. You smelled like roses and looked like an angel and I knew you were mine. And deep down, you knew it too. It was fate, it's been fate. That's what brought you here to me." She pushed against me but I didn't let her go. I couldn't.

"No, no. Please don't do this to me. Please," she cried. My skin burned where her hands were. "What do you want me to say Collin? What do you want me to do? I can't…What do you want from me?" she asked.

"This," I said and bent down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh finally! They kissed! Weiver please!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_**So I'm guessing that that chapter was worth the wait? Lol I'm glad you guys liked it. thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shani's POV<strong>

Here I was in the middle of the forest in the pouring rain kissing the most beautiful man in the world. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body flush against his. He held me close to him and despite the cold and the rain I felt hot and warm and safe. I'm not sure how long we stood there but he finally pulled back and looked down at me with the most tender and loving expression I had ever seen. He smoothed my hair back from my face and looked at me as if I was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever seen. Here I was looking drowned in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and he was looking at me not with disgust…but with love. Something Amun…I gasped and pushed back from him. He shook his head.

"Shani please…"

"I can't. Collin I'm so sorry I can't. He loves me. It's not fair to him."

"What about me? What about you?" he asked desperately.

"You just expect me to drop everything I've ever known and put all of my faith in you?"

"This is right and you know it," he said. I shook my head.

"Please just…just give me time. This is just too much Collin," I said and ran back to the house. I ran past everybody in the living room and straight into my bedroom shutting the door behind me.

"Shan!" Dionne said knocking on the door.

"Please leave me alone," I sobbed. I heard some scraping on the door and then it opened. I laughed in spite of myself. Of course she would pick the lock.

"Honey what's wrong?" she asked cradling me against her. Kim walked into the room too along with, surprisingly, Leah. I cried wrapping my arms around her tightly and she rocked me back and forth.

"First let's get her warm," Kim said shutting the door. They undressed me and put me into another pair of sweats and a shirt and wrapped my hair in a towel. I sat their dumbly letting them do it.

"You found out Collin imprinted on you?" Leah asked. I nodded.

"Oh _querida_ it's not so bad," Dionne said.

"You love him don't you?" Kim asked. I nodded again.

"But I love Amun too. I've been with him since forever. How can I break his heart like that?"

"It's better to tell him now then let him go on thinking he still has you if he doesn't," Leah said quietly.

"But I don't know what I want. I want Collin but everything has happened so fast. And I want Amun but I'm not sure if I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Nobody's asking you to decide today," Kim said rubbing my leg.

"Forget about them," Leah said standing up and glaring at me. "Forget about us; forget about your mom, your dad. Forget the whole fucking world. What do you want?" she asked.

"She's right. Deep down you know what you really want. For once stop trying to make everybody happy. Just make yourself happy," Kim said.

.

.

_Just make yourself happy._ The words echoed through my head as I walked towards my destination. It was still raining but not as hard as it was earlier. I knocked on the door and it opened and there he was.

"Shani…" he began.

"Shhh," I said placing my finger on his lips and smiling. I pushed him into the house and closed the door with my foot. I leaned up on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he stood still as if in shock then he immediately brought his warm arms around me hugging me close to his magnificent body. He pulled back and looked at me pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why are you here?" he asked. I swallowed.

"Collin…all I can give you right now…all I can promise you now is this one night. Will you take it?" I asked. He stared at me thoughtfully for a few moments and this his expression changed. Before I could analyze it however, I was pulled against him again and kissed hard. I moaned and dug my fingers into his thick hair pulling it softly. He grabbed my bum and lifted me higher against him and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt his erection right against my center and I couldn't help but grind myself against him. He groaned against my lips.

"You're killing me baby," he said pushing me against the wall. I pushed my lips harder against his angry that he pulled away to talk. I needed more! He pulled away again and I shrieked in frustration. He only gave a sexy little laugh and he pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor. He was already shirtless and I couldn't help but admire his sculpted chest as he admired mine which was not as intensely sculpted.

"You're perfect," he said reverently. Then smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"Back atcha babe," I said smiling back. "Now stop stalling!" I said grabbing his head again and kissing him. I felt him laugh against my lips as he molded my breasts in his hands. I arched my back and pushed my chest higher loving the feeling of his hot palms on me. I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down then licked it soothingly. He growled and pushed himself harder against me.

"So fucking sexy," he said deeply and I shivered at the timbre of his voice. He put me on my feet and dropped to his knees placing kisses all over my stomach and ribs. He undid the tie on my sweats and pulled them down my legs and removed my shoes so he could take them off me. "Knew they were endless," he said to himself and I frowned wondering what he was talking about. His hands squeezed my hips then glided down my legs massaging them as they went. He pressed his lips to my thighs and began to lick and nibble them. I squirmed and held onto his shoulders gripping them hard and I'm sure my nails left little half moons on them. As he made his way to my knee and licked the back of it my knees buckled and it was all I could do to support myself.

"Collin," I groaned as he started on the other thigh.

"Yeah," he said in between kisses. I whimpered.

"I don't think…I can't…I can't stand anymore."

"Yes you can," he said thinking I meant I could take it anymore. Well I couldn't but that's not what I meant.

"No I mean…" my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he licked behind my other knee and my legs sagged underneath me. He smiled seeming to get my meaning then brought an arm around my legs and stood up in one fluid motion. "Oh," I said in surprise not having anything to hold on to. He held me securely though I had to duck my head when we went into the bedroom, then he lay me gently on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled at him seductively.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa it's getting hawt in here! Lol weiver please.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"So you just gonna stare at me all night or…" in an instant he was on top of me and I giggled as he growled and buried his face in my neck. My giggle quickly turned into a moan as the sensations swept over my body and I writhed in pleasure. He licked expertly on my neck biting just enough for it to thrill me but not hurt. Then he moved from my neck and reached his hands underneath me to unsnap my bra. I couldn't even find it in myself to be embarrassed. I felt like this was meant to be…it just felt so…natural with Collin. He grabbed my breasts with both hands and rolled the nipples between his fingertips. In turn I wrapped my legs securely around him and rolled my body against his. His eyes darkened to black and I shivered in anticipation. He bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth and I cried out squeezing my eyes shut.<p>

"Oh yes," I said running my fingers through his hair and pulling it even closer to me. He switched his attention to the other one meanwhile his hand rubbed me through my panties and I moaned in delight.

"You're so wet," he said licking me roughly. Gosh he was so hot.

"Please Collin, please," I begged. He smiled and kissed down my belly hooking his thumbs on the sides of my underwear and pulling them down slowly. I spread my legs for him and I heard his sharp intake of breath and I smiled.

"Shani…" he choked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Wh…wh," he cleared his throat, "when did you get this?"

"Get what?" I asked pretending to be confused. He took his finger and gently touched the ring.

"This?" he asked. I laughed.

"Oh you mean my piercing?" I said. He raised an eyebrow and I giggled.

"It was an act of rebellion when I was 16. My parents said I couldn't get a tattoo so I got this instead. It's called the hood piercing. Do you like it?" I asked. Yeah so as an act of rebellion must girls don't go and get there private areas pierced but thankfully the only people that knew about it were me and the piercer. Well now Collin too of course.

"Fucking love it," he murmured and with no further ado he licked it softly. I squealed and my eyes rolled in the back of my head.

"Collin," I gasped.

"Yeah babe?"

"More," I moaned and he did it again, and again and again. I felt myself edging closer and closer to my climax. It was his teeth tugging ever so gently on my ring that did it. I screamed and pulled his hair hard and he grabbed my bottom in his hands and lapped up every drop as I ground myself against his tongue. "Yes, yes, yes," I chanted. I lay sated and relaxed as I felt him move above me. My eyes popped open when I felt something foreign pressed against me and Collin braced his hands on either side of my head effectively caging me in and yet, I had never felt more safe.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said breathing harshly. I looked down at the sight of him pushing against me and almost orgasmed right then and there. I nodded shakily and spread my legs further. Slowly he gained entrance and I tried to relax but I had a great fear of the unknown.

"Just do it!" I said sharply.

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly looking like he would break down if I showed the slightest hint of distress. I nodded and tried to smile.

"Just kiss me," I said and offered my lips to his. He kissed me and I forced my body to relax but I was still unprepared as he grabbed my hips and tilted them up and thrust home. I screamed against his mouth as pain seared through me and scraped my nails down his back. He apologized again and again kissing me and telling me how much he loved me. I finally breathed and smiled.

"Actually…it wasn't that bad," I finally said. He looked at me skeptically. I giggled.

"Well the scream was more from fear than anything," I said. "Actually it…"

"Shan," he said.

"Yes?"

"Shut up," he said smiling a little. I frowned and was about to say something when he slowly moved his hips back.

"I..ohh," I said and bit my lip.

"You like that?" he asked in a guttural voice.

"Mmmm," was all I could say as he pushed forward again. Soon I was lost in his movements and I eventually caught up to his rhythm.

"Fuck babe that ring feels amazing," he said. And he was right. It really did. Each time he stroked he brushed against it and it gave me an extra kick that almost sent my body into convulsions.

"Faster," I moaned tossing my head around. He lifted one of my legs up and held onto it as he pumped faster. I came almost instantly when he roughly licked behind my knee. Who would've thought?

"That's right baby, come for me," he said. That just made me come harder and longer and he got fiercer with his thrusts slamming into me and I loved it all. His sweaty, muscular body was such a turn on for me and watching his muscles flex sent me over the edge and I had to close my eyes. When I finally managed to open them again I clutched onto him for dear life and saw that his gaze was fixated on the side of my neck. He leaned down and licked it and I immediately turned my head giving him more access. His lips brushed against me and his fingers dug deeper into my waist.

"Feel so good," he growled and I felt his teeth clamp down on my neck. I screamed and came again and he literally snarled against my neck as he shuddered above me. My body felt limp and I couldn't move at all. I vaguely registered him lightly licking the bite he made and it was oddly soothing.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said.

"Sleepy," I groaned.

"I know baby," he chuckled. "I'll take care of you," he said. He picked me up still inside of me and carried me into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and I stood there passively as he put me inside and washed me off letting me lean against his body for support. _My first shower with a guy and I'm barely awake for it._ He turned it off and dried me then sat me on the toilet as he went into the room and changed the sheets. He came back and dried my hair softly even braiding it then put me in one of his t-shirts and pulled me on top of him. I sighed and snuggled closer. I wouldn't let myself think about tomorrow or the consequences of what I had done. I would only think about tonight, the most wonderful and beautiful night of my life.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"_Wa ana kaman bahebak_," I murmured. _I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>Forgot she spoke Arabic too didn't ya? So what'd you guys think? Weiver please. And you know the routine. I'll update again on Sunday so have a great weekend and I hope this will satisfy your voraciousness until then. Toot-a-loo.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **_**OMG i'm sooooooo sorry guys! I know I was supposed to update on Sunday but here's the issue...i had a serious writer's block and you guys were caught up to everything I had already written then my family came into town and I didn't have time alone to write anymore. But I got my inspiration so we should be good by next week and there will be no more interruptions (at least I hope not). Anywho this chapter is kind of short but it's better than nothing so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's POV<strong>

The next morning I was sleeping on cloud nine. I couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed and at ease and when I felt a small movement and a slim leg slid further up my chest I remembered why. _Shani_. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. Her face was puckered in a small frown and I kissed her forehead. She smiled softly. I still couldn't believe that last night had happened. She told me that it would only be one time, one night, but I knew that I would never accept that. We would be together, I just had to bide my time. I knew she didn't really want to be with Amun, even if she loved him she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with me. Now if I could only figure out how to convince her.

She sighed then opened her eyes slowly blinking a couple times. She looked up at me and her face turned red. I laughed a little and pulled her closer.

"Morning beautiful," I said. She smiled shyly, started to open her mouth, and then snapped it closed again. I frowned. She got up and ran to the bathroom and I heard her gargling. I laughed delighted to find out what some of her quirks were. She walked back in rubbing her face and she looked sexily disheveled. I had never spent the night with a girl before and now I was glad I hadn't because the only person I wanted to share this experience with her.

"Goodmorning," she said smiling a little then bit her lip and looked down at the floor. I got up and walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"No regrets?" I asked then wanted to hit myself for asking. Yet I couldn't help myself. I had to know. She stilled for a moment then pulled back to look up at me.

"As far as what happened between me and you? No. I have no regrets," she said solemnly, "but I do regret not being completely free before I did it. It was wrong but I'm not sorry." I nodded. I couldn't be upset with her answer.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I guess…I guess I have to call him," she said.

"Do you want me to be with you?" she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I think I have to do this on my own." I nodded.

"I have to go to work soon but I'll pick you up after I'll get off and you'll tell me what happened," I said running my hand through her hair. She frowned and smiled at the same time.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" _Tread carefully_, her expression said.

"I'm _asking_ that you _tell_ me," I said smiling. She laughed and then unexpectedly wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chin.

"Alright but only because you asked!" she said. I gathered her close.

At the garage I was again working with Micah who was curiously quiet…well not really curiously since we knew he was still having a hard time with Liz. I tried to not seem so happy because my relationship was working out and his wasn't but it was hard.

"So what's the problem this week?" I asked glancing at him. He glared at me.

"She doesn't believe that I like her," he said sullenly.

"Then stop trying to convince her to like you and just be her friend. Obviously whatever you did to the girl was pretty fucked up," I said bluntly.

"No shit Sherlock," he muttered. "Since when are you the expert on relationships anyway?" he asked. I just smiled and made my eyebrows dance. "Lucky bastard." I laughed.

"My man!" Brady said slapping me on the back.

"Eavesdropping?"

"Werewolf hearing," he said pointing to his ear. "Anyway. So she's done with the loser?"

"She's telling him today."

"Good, I'm happy for you man," he said squeezing my shoulder. I nodded.

I headed over to Dionne's house with Embry after work to see what was going on with Shani. When we walked in she was sitting on the couch with a stunned look on her face along with Leah, Dionne, and Rachel.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately going over to her and putting my arm around her. she let out a little laugh.

"I called him," she said not looking at me. I waited.

"And…"

"And…and…he said he didn't care."

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"My thoughts exactly," she said shaking her head. "He said it's because I'm young and wild right now. That I needed this to get it all out of my system but he still expects me to come home and marry him. They've already started planning the wedding…."

"Well he can plan all he wants. There won't be a bride there, at least she won't be you," I said frowning.

"I just…I can't believe he doesn't care. It doesn't sound at all like him."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Dionne asked. She nibbled her bottom lip.

"I don't know," she said shaking her head. "I just know that it makes me feel…a bit uneasy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, I wonder why Amun still wants to marry her? Mystery anybody? Weiver please!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **_**OMG! It's been a while since I've updated! I'm so sorry guys, let me give some explainations. Sooooo I've had to pack and get everything ready for school right...and then I started some major story typing so that I could have some stuff for you guys and then...of course...my computer froze...and wouldn't come back on...and of course...it deleted of the new stuff I had written. So I fumed for a couple of days because I was soooo pissed off and now I've had to start again from scratch so that's what's taking me so long. So far I've written three of the chapters again and I'm going to try to write more but at least you know you're going to have something to read for the next couple of days. Anywho I'm really sorry my darlings. Here's the next chapter...finally! lol**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shani's POV<strong>

Uneasy couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. Something was off; Amun was conservative to a fault. There was more to this story that much I was sure of.

Collin took my mind off of my worries when he asked me out to dinner. I got a giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach and accepted. He said he was taking me to this restaurant in Seattle so we had to leave around 6 in order to get there at 7. That only left me an hour to get ready.

"Oh God what do I do with my hair? Do I straighten it? Leave it down? put it up? Braid it? or maybe I should do half up, half down? What if he likes it a certain way? Oh God I never asked him how he likes my hair!"

"Shani!" Dionne said grabbing my shoulders. "Snap out of it!" I stopped and pouted.

"Oh Dee I don't know what to do. I mean I know what it's like going out with Amun but I have no idea what it's like going out with Collin. He so much more laid back and cool. How do I compete with that?" she laughed.

"Shan you're one of the most laid back people I know," she said. I shook my head.

"It's called acting. Really I'm as insecure as they come!"

"Psssht have you looked in the mirror lately?" Leah asked. "If you're insecure then the rest of us should be suicidal."

"Hey I happen to be very secure in my looks!" Rachel said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Or we have ego's the size of Rachel," Leah amended. Rachel stuck out her tongue at her.

"Be nice, I'm pregnant. I'm overly emotional and if you hurt my feelings I'll cry and then Paul will come after you," she said crossing her arms.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Like I'm scared of him."

"As entertaining as this is…" I said bringing the attention back to me, "I still can't decide what to do."

"Pin your hair off your face, leave the rest down," Rachel said. "You don't have time to straighten it. Now go take a shower so we can get started." We all looked at her. "Chop chop!" she said clapping her hands.

"Now I know where Jake gets it from," Leah muttered. I giggled and ran into the bathroom. After I got out the shower I had 5 outfits chosen and I modeled them all for the girls. We finally decided to go for warmth since it was mid-October and I put on a pair of tights with brown mid-calf boots and a crème sweater dress. Rachel clipped my hair back off my face and then left the rest down. I applied minimal make up to make my face look fresh and black brown eyeliner to highlight my eyes. Since I abhor lipstick I just put on some lip gloss and some stud earrings. I looked in the mirror and regarded myself critically.

"Well…how do I look?" I asked studying my reflection and checking out my butt.

"You look perfect," a deep voice answered. I blanched and spun around to see Collin standing in the doorway. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Uh…how long have you been standing there?" I asked with a horrified look.

"Long enough to have a thorough makeup lesson," he said smiling. I glared at the girls who were cracking up on the floor.

"Americans!" I said snidely then grabbed my purse.

"Bloody good show!" Dionne joked and they started laughing all over again. I stuck my nose in the air and walked out the door.

"Isn't it customary for the guy to wait downstairs for the date?" I asked as we walked down the steps. He shrugged.

"I'm not the normal guy," he said. "Plus Embry and Seth saw me I think they count as the male enforcers and since they let me in…" he said.

I laughed. "They don't count, nobody's scared of them," I said. To prove my point there they were romping around on the floor with EJ and Rosy. Collin rolled his eyes.

"God save me from guys with babies," he said and pushed me out the door. We made the drive with amiable conversation just swapping stories about our childhood and the like. When we made it to the restaurant Collin took of my jacket and even pulled the chair out for me. He was such a gentleman!

"I can't believe how much time has gone by since I've been here," I said after we finished our food.

"Yeah but I'm sure Dionne and Em don't mind. They love free babysitters," he said laughing.

"Yeah I know. You can't help but to fall in love with the babies though. They're so precious," I sighed. "I'm going to miss them when I leave." He frowned.

"What do you mean?"

I frowned a little and smiled, "Well I can't very well live with Dionne for the rest of my life. I have to go back home sometime."

"Why?" he asked frowning more.

"Because it's where I live," I said slowly. _What was his deal?_ "What did you think was going to happen?"

"I _thought_ you were staying here…with me," he said looking hurt. _Ignore the little twinge._ "Since we're together now…"

"We are?" I asked lifting my eyebrows. I caught the expression of hurt before he masked it.

"After last night I assumed…"

I shook my head. "Collin I just got out of one relationship that I've been in for years. You expect me to just hop back into one?" not that I didn't love him but this was a big decision. I mean I was turning down an offer of marriage to the guy I thought I loved and that was hard enough. But now I'm supposed to pick up my whole life and just move it to this non-descript place where I had no family. I would practically have to start my whole life over. Did I love him enough for that?

* * *

><p><strong>Well does she? Does she love him enough? We'll just have to wait and see I guess! Weiver please.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: _Thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"No," he said shortly. I could tell I had hurt him but he also looked angry. "I didn't expect that. But I also didn't expect you to talk about leaving." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shani…do you ever wonder why Seth is over pretty much every day?" he asked. I shook my head. I had gotten so used to him that it was like he lived there as well. "It's because it's…painful, for imprints to be away from each other for any amount of time. A few hours maybe? A day? Barely. A week, I don't know how we'd make it."<p>

"So you just want me to stay here and uproot my whole life?" I asked trying to keep my voice low.

He put his fists on the table and clenched and unclenched them. "I'm just saying…don't leave so soon. Stay with me for a little while longer. If you're worried about imposing on Dionne then move in with me! Just please…please don't leave me." _How can you really say no to that?_ His huge brown eyes looked vulnerable just then as if he was trying to push his thoughts into my head.

"I wasn't planning on leaving until the holiday," I finally said. I looked down at the table cloth and started tracing the pattern. "But this doesn't mean we're in a relationship. I need a break from the whole commitment thing right now Collin. I'm not ready to just jump right back in. I know…" I stopped and looked around to see if anybody was listening then lowered my voice, "I know last night may have given you the idea that I was but I'm not. Last night I wasn't in my right state of mind." When he frowned I hastened to clarify what I meant. "No, I don't mean I didn't want to do it, I did. I'm just saying…I may have been a little dramatic. I had this big plan of telling you we had one night and then leaving you and forever living with the memory of what we had. Years from now telling my children of the love I had and lost. It was all very epic," I said wryly. He didn't laugh.

"I would've come after you," he said intensely grabbing my hand in his hot one. My body instantly relaxed as if it was saying…_ahhh this is exactly what I needed_. That frightened me. How had this guy who I had only known for a matter of weeks suddenly become like ambrosia to my senses and necessary for my well-being? "I won't pressure you to be in a relationship if you're not ready. I'd wait forever for you." he said. I melted right there.

"Thank you. I'd like to get to know you. I think we sort of did everything in reverse," I said smiling shyly. He smiled back.

"Maybe. But I'm not complaining." He gave me a heated look that I felt clear to my toes.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, well, um…speaking about…aahhmm…that. I think we should refrain from the more carnal…aspect until we get to know each other better. It would just complicate things." His smile dropped and I had a strong urge to laugh but I refrained. Barely.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're supposed to get to know each other before…that," I said.

"But _that_ is an important part of our relationship!"

I scoffed, "That's such a guy thing to say."

"Well stop being such a…_girl_ about it then," he said petulantly crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed.

"Aww wittle Cowin can't go wivout a wittle romp?" I teased.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked at me. "I can go without. If I think correctly wasn't it _you_ who came on to _me_?" he said. I choked on my drink. he laughed a little and patted me on the back.

"Unfair! I told you I was an emotional wreck!" I protested.

"It always nice to hear that you weren't in your right mind when we fu…."

I hurriedly put my hand over his mouth. "Alright, alright I came on to you. Happy? Now stop it." he nodded and I moved my hand.

"You're so worried about what people think you don't realize that half of them don't even care and the other half only see you waving your arms around like a lunatic trying to stop me from saying anything. That's the only reason their interested in us now you know," he said casually. I glanced around and realized he was right. my face went up in flames. _Defenses up!_ I straightened my shoulders and gave him my best haughty look.

"I don't care if you don't then," I said then tossed my hair over my shoulder. I picked up the menu. "Dessert?" he pulled it out of my hands.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. I felt a tremor of fear go down my spine at his expression he looked…kind of intimidating. "Fine we won't have sex if that's what you want but don't shut me out. I hate that shit." I nodded. He sighed and put his hand over mine. "I'm not angry with you, you don't have to be afraid. I can smell your fear."

"You can smell emotions?" I asked intrigued. He nodded.

"it's one of our 'senses'. But I'm also more attuned to your emotions than anyone else, I can _feel_ what you feel. Especially when you're hurting…"

"I can feel it to," I said shyly putting my hand over his, "I mean, what you're feeling sometimes. At first it scared me a little but I'm starting to get used to it." He smiled and kissed my fingers.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! She's gonna stay! Weiver please!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

****_A/N: _Wow...so it's been a looooooooooooonnnnnnnggggggg ggg time hasn't it guys? I'm so sorry but I've been soooooooooooo busy and I just didn't have the time to devote to finishing the story and I kind of had writers block and didn't really even know where I wanted the story to go anymore. I only recently started writing it again. Thank you to all of my loyal readers who kept sending me messages and reviewing and favoriting my stories. I'm glad that people still enjoy them. So after my long hiatus I'm going to add four chapters to the story, don't want to give you too much because I'm not completely finished writing it but I am near the end. Keep reading, keep commenting and don't forget to weiver! Love you guys and I hope you enjoy.****

****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.****

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's POV<strong>

For the next week or so Shani and I got together every day and we began to "get to know each other". I'd never admit it to her, well okay actually I already did (damn imprinting, it feels good sharing my feelings with her), that it was a good idea to take sex out of the equation for a while. I learned that she's a bit of a daredevil like me (which freaks me out), she really has no idea how gorgeous she is (I do), and if I had a choice in who I could be with it would have always been her. I can't remember the last time I was with a girl and I felt so…natural.

"Damnit Shan you're cheating!" Simon said. He was such a geek, he was really into computers and games and none of us could ever beat him. it was bothering the hell out of him that Shani was doing it now. She laughed.

"Oh pish posh," she said, "I would never cheat. I'm just better than you that's all."

"So humble," I said from beside her. She flashed me a smile. Today we were over at Brady and Carmen's playing video games, Carmen, Leah, and Shani were playing on one team while Brady, Simon, and I were playing on another. The rest of the guys were on patrol or sleeping or just lounging around. Ethan was here also but he was just quietly sipping a beer and watching us. He doesn't ever really talk much but he's still a brother so that doesn't matter. What surprised me the most was Leah, I don't know how she did it but somehow Shani brought Leah out of her…stink? and she began to join us. I told Shani that years ago I had a little crush on Leah and she thought it was funny, even told Leah about it who just rolled her eyes.

"Yes I won!" she shouted then got up and did her victory dance with Carmen and then high fived Leah.

"Girls rule boys drool!" Carmen chanted spinning around the room.

"Very mature babe," Brady said. she smiled at him and winked her eye.

"But you do drool honey, in your sleep, when you're a wolf, when I wear…" he put his hand over her mouth and she gave him an innocent look.

"Thanks sweetheart. Uh Leah, isn't it your turn?" he asked. She laughed.

"You act as if none of us know what she was going to say," she said taking the control. "Come on kid time for me to whoop your ass," she said. he grabbed the controller muttering to himself. Of course the wolves could hear what he was saying but Carmen and Shani couldn't.

"What're you muttering about?" Shani asked.

"About girls being wolves," Ethan offered. I looked at him surprised. I'd almost forgotten he was here.

"I think it'd be so cool to be a wolf," she sighed and sat next to him. "Why do you drink those things?" she asked motioning to the beer. He shrugged.

"They're good."

"But you can't get drunk. And they taste like piss," she scrunched up her nose.

"It's an acquired taste." She shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she settled herself in closer. "So Ethan, how come I never see you around much?" he shrugged.

"I'm usually with Sam going over…"

"Yes, yes I know planning and such. Still don't you have fun man? Laugh? Smile? Anything?"

"Yeah." I laughed at that.

She shot me a look. "Well not often enough. I'm going to make it my mission to make you smile and life. You and I are gonna be best friends and one day you'll thank me for this," she said decisively.

"I await that day with baited breath," he said sarcastically then sipped his beer again. She smiled and patted his arm.

"You will, it's in the stars."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to weiver!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: _Next chapter, hope this will make up for my absence! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's POV<strong>

Later that night we went back to my house and I pulled her feet on my lap and began to massage them.

"So did you talk to your parents?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yeah, my mum's not very happy with me. Neither is my father. They think it's another act of rebellion on my part though I'm surprised they even noticed," she said sounding bitter. "They think that I'm just being immature to which I conveniently pointed out to my mother 'if I'm so immature then how do you expect me to get married?'"

"And what'd she say?" I asked. She moaned and wriggled her toes.

"That feels amazing…"

"That's what she said?" I teased. She smacked her lips.

"No smart ass. She told me to stop being difficult. Suffice to say everybody thinks this is just an act of willfulness on my part and I'll come to my senses eventually." I kissed her foot softly.

"I don't think you're crazy." She gave me her beautiful smile that made me want to pull her close and never let go.

"Thanks love, but I'm probably a bit crazy," she said showing me with her fingers.

"Really?"

"Yep. After all…I'm with you. Any girl would _have _to be…" I cut her off as I yanked her by her legs onto my lap and began to tickle her.

"What's that? She'd have to be what?"

"Stop! Please!" she squealed trying to get away. I held her tightly and she screamed out twisting and turning but I didn't let up. "Okay okay I'm not crazy!"

"And…" she kicked me in the side of the head somehow and it kind of hurt but I didn't stop I just adjusted her so I would be on top and I trapped her legs in mine and kept tickling.

"And…and…oh god please!" she screamed.

"Mmmm I love it when you scream like that," I said.

"I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed again laughing so hard that her face was turning red.

"You hate me?" I asked tickling more.

"No! No! Okay I love you! Collin please! I can't… I can't take it anymore! Please!" I finally relented and she began to breathe harshly.

"You ok?" I asked laughing.

"You're a horrible person," she said trying to push me off.

"Awww don't be mad at me baby."

"It's not fair. You take advantage of me!" she pouted when I didn't move. I smiled and cupped her face in my hands so she couldn't turn her head anymore.

"I'm sorry. You can take advantage of me any time you want," I said rubbing my nose against hers.

"Like I could! Stupid wolf muscles," she said and tried to nip at my nose. I growled and lightly bit the side of her neck. She moaned and her whole body undulated beneath me rubbing sensually as her potent smell filled the air. I groaned and bit harder unable to help myself.

"C…Collin, please," she said gripping my arms. "I can't move. Let me touch you," she whispered in my ear then tugged on it with her teeth. My eyes literally rolled in the back of my head. I leaned back and rolled my head around.

"We said we wouldn't do this," I protested weakly. It took my very last thread of sanity to remember my promise to her.

She smoothed her hands up my chest and smiled. "Take this off. Doesn't it make you hot?" Hot? I was scalding. I shook my head slowly. "Fine." She said and began to undo the buttons on her shirt. I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine.

"Shani!" I said sounding scandalized.

"Hmmm?" she smiled.

"What…I mean…stop it please. I can only take so much," I whined. She laughed and gave me that _look_. It was the single most sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life and I knew my control was shot. I jumped off her landing a few feet from the couch and she giggled.

"Where are you going?" she asked standing up and letting her hair down. She shook it out and I watched it tumble around her shoulders. I couldn't contain the low rumbling growls coming from my chest. I felt like a caged in animal that needed to escape or he would face his downfall. The only problem is that I never wanted to be defeated so much in my entire life. I paced back in forth and she watched me quizzically. "Why don't you come over here with me?" she smiled again and continued to unbutton her shirt. My eyes were glued. Slowly she revealed a red…_reeeeddd._ My growling got louder. A bright, red, lacy bra with black detailing. She shrugged out of her shirt and let it drop to the floor, and then her hand went to her jeans. Even if there was a vampire in the room I wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it. My attention was centered wholly on her.

"Shani," I said running my hand down my face. She slowly approached me swaying her hips seductively and running her hands down her chest and stomach.

"I just want a kiss. Can't you give me that Collin? Just a little kiss," she said. I didn't realize I had backed into the wall until I came up short and she was standing right in front of me. She stopped and eyed me speculatively. "Are you sure you're not hot? You look a little…flushed. Here, let me help you," she said and grabbing the hem of my shirt. Slowly she lifted it up and I obliged her by leaning down so she could get it over my head. "That's better," she said tossing it to the floor. She moaned and lightly raked her fingernails down my chest. "You're beautiful." She traced my pack and placed a soft kiss on one of my pecs. "Now will you kiss me?" she asked.

I knew I was slowly losing but I didn't care. I leaned down and she placed her hands on my chest and went up on her tip toes. Her natural rose scent mixed with her arousal was heady and my control was paper thin. I clenched my fists by my side as she pushed her soft lips against mine. She bit on my bottom lip and sucked on it then pushed me against the wall and took control of the kiss, positioning my head how she wanted it and pressing her entire body against mine. I loved it but the wolf in me demanded that I show my imprint who was the boss. She could only have as much control as I allowed because I was the dominator in this relationship. Not her.

When she growled against my lips and thrust her tongue into my mouth I snapped. I spun around this time trapping her against the wall and putting both hands on either side of her to cage her in. She smiled. "Take off your pants," I growled.

"You take yours off first," she challenged crossing her arms and pushing those beautiful breasts up.

"Take them off before I rip them off," I said. She shook her head and instead reached for my shorts. I snarled and grabbed both her hands in mine putting them over her head and yanking her jeans open. In my haste I broke the zipper so I fisted them with both hands and ripped them the rest of the way open. The split went all the way down her crotch.

She gasped, "You ripped my jeans." I smiled.

"You should've listened to me," I said shrugging and pulling them off her legs. She stepped out of them and gave me a bewildered look.

"I've never seen anyone rip jeans before," she said incredulously.

"I promise you'll see it again if you don't get out of them faster next time," I threatened and then cut off her talking as I kissed her. This time I was the one who took control of the kiss and she moaned sinking her nails into my arms. I loved it. I loved it so much that I realized that I couldn't wait. I reached in my pocket fumbling for my wallet and pulled out a condom. Shani mewled against my lips pressing her luscious breasts against my chest and I couldn't unbutton my pants fast enough. I undid them and pulled them down far enough just to get my dick out and Shani immediately grabbed it and began stroking it. I almost shouted in pleasure and dropped my forehead against hers pulling back from the kiss. She smirked and licked my lips as she slipped the condom from my fingers. She ripped it open with her teeth making me groan and slid down the wall to her knees. I looked down at her and saw that my penis was inches from her and got so hard it was painful. She looked up at me once more giving me an evil grin that was the only warning I got before she cupped me in her hand and tentatively snaked her tongue out. This time I couldn't suppress my moan and I braced my arms against the wall for support as I watched her love me with that beautiful mouth.

When it seemed as if she would never stop I pulled away and grabbed her under her arms pulling her to her feet. I took the condom from her fingers and slipped it on then wrapped her legs around my waist, nudging her panties aside and thrust home. I took her roughly against the wall bouncing her up and down and she threw her head back screaming in pleasure.

"Yes Collin, yes," she sobbed. I wrapped one arm around her back and used my other hand to pull down her bra. Her breasts bounced temptingly and I latched onto one sucking hard. She screamed, coming hard and sunk her teeth into my shoulder. _Unbelievable_. I couldn't contain myself after that so I quickened my motions releasing her nipple and biting into her shoulder as I came inside of her harder than I ever had in my life. Panting, I released her, lovingly laving at the mark I had left on her shoulder.

I finally lifted my head to look at her and saw her eyes closed with a dreamy smile playing upon her lips. "Are you okay?" I asked trying to find my voice.

"Never better," she murmured then opened her eyes. I was lost in her golden gaze and was startled at the overwhelming feelings of love. She smiled tenderly and nuzzled her nose against mine. Whatever it took I knew I had to make her stay with me. I didn't know if I could live if she ever left.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew...is it getting hot or what? Am I sort of forgiven now? Lol, don't forget to weiver guys!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: _Here goes another one.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shani's POV<strong>

"Well hello stranger," Dionne said as I walked into Emily's kitchen. I blushed.

"Hey guys," I said sheepishly. I have been kind of incognito lately but what can I say, when I'm with Collin time just seems to fly.

"Don't tease her Dee, I remember you disappearing from time to time," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. Dionne laughed.

"Oh she knows I'm just messing with her," she said.

"Hmm," I said taking a seat. I glanced around. "So where are the babies?"

"With their daddies. We decided we needed a break," Emily said.

"Enough about us. What about you? How are the orgies going?" Carmen asked leaning forward and smiling. I laughed.

"Orgies?"

"Ignore her," Kim said nudging Carmen.

"No, no let the girl talk. I have to live vicariously through you guys now that I'm pregnant," Rachel said. We laughed.

"Rachel, you're only 4 months pregnant. You can still have sex," Dionne said shaking her head.

"Yes, but not as adventurous as I used to. Paul won't let me," she pouted.

"I'm sure that was more than any of us needed to know," Dionne replied rolling her eyes. Then she looked at me. "So how are things?"

I couldn't help the smile that curled my lips. "Wonderful," I said using the only word that came to mind.

"Oooh la la. Dare I ask if that means you're staying put?" Carmen ventured. I felt my smile disappear. I looked down at my fingers for a few moments.

"I'm so confused. I want to stay, but I'll miss my family. As staid as they are I love them and I'll be leaving behind everything I know. It's just…a lot to think about," I said morosely. Kim placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll figure it out, don't worry. You and Collin are meant for each other. It's inevitable that it'll work out," she said reassuringly. I nodded then shook my head.

"Anyway," I said smiling brightly, "I didn't escape Collin just to sit here and talk about him. So what are we doing today?"

"The same thing we do everyday Pinky. Try to take over the world," Carmen said. They all laughed but I kept a blank face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've never heard of Pinky and the Brain?" Kim asked looking shocked. I froze trying to search my mind for some possible clue then I slowly shook my head.

"What happened to your childhood?" Rachel asked putting her hand over her heart dramatically.

I shrugged smiling a bit. "Studying, touring different countries, reading..." I listed.

"But you've never watched cartoons?" Carmen asked cutting me off.

I shook my head. "Not really, no," I said.

"No Rugrats, Doug, Angry Beavers?" Rachel asked. I made an ironic face and shrugged my shoulders.

"Never heard of it," I said.

"Well I know what we're doing today!" Rachel said grabbing my hand, "we're having a cartoon marathon!"

"Won't that look a little weird? Six grown women watching cartoons?" Dionne asked shaking her head.

"I won't tell if you don't," Rachel said smiling as she grabbed her laptop and began searching YouTube and NetFlix. We spent the next 5 hours happily watching old cartoons with some of the girls choosing their favorite episodes and explaining to me why they were so important. Then it turned into recounting moments of their childhood and we began swapping stories. Apparently mine were the most pathetic (_ouch)_ and they only garnered sympathetic looks so I stopped telling them and listened to everybody else's.

Later we heard the door open and Sam and Quil walked in with Marina and Claire in tow looking exhausted.

"Mama!" Marina yelled reaching her arms out for Emily.

"My baby!" Emily said grabbing her and kissing her face making the baby giggle. "I missed you all day!" Sam plopped down on the couch while an enthusiastic Claire recounted to us their day with the men.

"And then Marina kept crawling to the water and Uncle Sam kept chasing her and got knocked down by a wave. It was funny," she said giggling. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Aww honey, are you okay?" Emily asked patting his knee. He just grunted and we all exploded into laughter.

"But the _best _part was when we feed the seagulls and they started chasing us and Quil had to turn into a wolf to scare them away after they chased us all around the beach!" Quil blushed and I laughed as I imagined him in wolf form chasing birds away.

"Don't laugh!" Claire said frowning, "he's my hero!" She leaned against him and he put his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Anytime ClaireBear." They were so sweet! Claire continued to tell us more about her day when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it and felt my heart drop when I realized who it was. I quietly walked outside and answered.

"Hello."

"Hello darling, how are you enjoying your trip?"

"It's fine."

"I miss you sweetheart, when are you coming back home? Everybody has been asking about you. You still have a wedding to plan."

I sighed and grit my teeth. "Amun…we've been through this. I'm can't marry you anymore, I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else."

He laughed and made a scoffing noise. "Honestly Shani, I'm growing tired of this charade. You've had your fun with your little wild man now it's time to be a big girl and do what you're supposed to do," he said condescendingly. I flinched as his words rehashed some of those old feelings of being treated like an incompetent child. Then I composed myself so he didn't hear the tremor in my voice.

"I don't know why you don't believe me. I meant what I said, I'm not marrying you and even if it wasn't for Collin I still wouldn't marry you. We don't belong together. We want different things from life and…"

"Oh spare me this nonsense," he exclaimed cutting me off. "I know you're young but you honestly can't be that naïve. What about your career? Your family? Friends? You'll lose all of that and more if you stay in that God forsaken place. Is he really worth everything you've worked for your whole entire life? We could take over the world, you and me. Have it all. But not if you stay there. You'll have nothing, no one, and you'll grow bitter and sad and have no one to blame but yourself."

I squeezed my eyes shut and counted backwards from ten before I answered. "And this is exactly why we can't be together. We don't want the same things out of life. I don't care about any of those things and those so-called friends don't care about anything but what I can do for them by us being associated. Amun, this is not right. You'll find someone who loves you and who can…"

"Obviously you need more time before we speak again because this drivel is getting tedious. I'll call you later and I'll be expecting a different answer." And with that he hung up the phone. I glared at it and bit down hard on my lip trying to prevent a frustrated scream from emerging. I stopped when I tasted blood and sighed. I heard the door close and I turned around to see Dionne.

"Amun?" she asked solemnly. I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shrugged. "I don't know if I should be pissed or just worried that he doesn't seem to believe that I'm not marrying him. He's just being so flippant about the whole thing!" I started pacing as I got my rant worked up. "I mean what nerve he has telling me what I want to do with _my _life! I don't know what I ever saw in him. How dare he try to control me like that?" I said swinging around to face her. "How dare any of them try to control me?"

"Maybe you should talk to your parents…" I slashed a hand through the air cutting her off.

"They're worse than him. If I wasn't bloody beautiful and a model then they probably wouldn't have a thing to do with me!" I yelled.

"Shani, that's not true. You're parents love you, they just don't understand you that's all," she said. "I've seen them with you; they would do anything for you."

I shrugged and sat down on the porch and ran my hands through my hair. "I feel like I'm going crazy. I have so many emotions, how am I supposed to sort through them all? I thought it would be as simple as just loving Collin but it's not."

She laughed a little and rubbed my head. "I don't know who ever told you love was simple."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Shani, love can be stressful can't it? Weiver please!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: _Last one but I promise I won't leave you alone for as long as I did last time my darlings. I do have finals coming up next month so hopefully it'll be finished by Christmas break.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Collin's POV<strong>

I sat fuming after hearing Shani's story about her conversation with Amun. While it made her feel uneasy it just pissed me off.

"What did you ever see in him?" I groused watching as she paced in front of me. She shrugged.

"I guess when he started showing interest in me my parents were so proud," she said smiling wistfully, "for the first time I had done something right. Part of me wanted to believe I loved him, to believe I was happy with him so that I didn't lose that with my parents." She gave a self-depreciating laugh. "Kind of pathetic isn't it?" I shook my head and tugged on her hand pulling her onto my lap. She sighed and buried her face in my neck.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting your parents' approval. And honestly they're idiots if they're not proud of you. You're beautiful and have more courage than anybody I know. Any parent should be proud to have you," I said threading my fingers through her hair.

She sniffed. "They're not idiots; they're just set in their ways. I've never really been one to follow tradition and that's really all they know," she said. Her whispered words against my neck sent chills down my spine and I could feel myself getting harder. I mentally rolled my eyes. _You would be getting a boner when your girlfriend is pouring out her heart to you._ She giggled.

"Collin, you're thinking with the wrong head," she said looking up at me and giving me a wicked little smile. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry babe, I really am listening. I can't control my baser instincts," I said with a wry smile. She nipped at my nose then kissed it.

"My wolf man," she said. I was about to lean in to kiss her when I heard a vibration and she jumped up. She reached to her pocket and grabbed her phone. I looked at the text from Carmen.

*_Group date?!*_

She looked at me questioningly. I shrugged. "Why not?"

She squealed. "I've never been on a group date before!"

"My poor baby, what have you done?" I asked caressing her hip. She stuck her tongue out at me and text Carmen back who quickly replied.

*_YAY! Me, Bradykins, u, Colly-Col Micah and Liz __*_

"Whoa Micah and Liz?" I asked surprised. Shani giggled and text her back.

*_Micah and Liz?!*_

_*lol yep! He needed back up. Liz wldnt go unless it was a group thingy*_

_*poor micah…this will b fun __*_

_*rubs hands together, cue sinister music*_

_*haha*_

"You guys are evil," I said shaking my head. She scoffed.

"You're one to talk. I've heard stories about you and Brady," she said raising an eyebrow. She's been hanging around Rachel too much.

I shrugged and gave her my innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed. "I was regaled with stories today in between cartoon sessions. I know all about you setting the frogs free in biology." I laughed remembering that day. No one ever found out it was us and after that they only brought dead animals to the class.

"Wait a sec, cartoons?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I never really watched cartoons so the girls thought they'd help me relive a normal childhood." I caught the sad look and held her closer nuzzling her cheek.

"Don't worry, being around most of us you'll never have to grow up," I teased. She laughed and kissed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I did leave kind of a cliffhanger but I wanted you to look forward to meeting Micah and Liz. Don't worry all will be revealed in time...lol until next time my loves (which will not be another year and a half I promise!) Weiver!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N_: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're not too upset with me. It's finals time but I'm still writing the story and we've got a few good chapters left before it's done, so there's something to look forward to. Hope you're enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>We borrowed Embry and Dionne's minivan since they weren't going out and we all wanted to fit in the same car. We all decided to meet up there and then pick up Liz who lived on the other side of the reservation. I walked into the house and watched Shani come down the stairs and fell in love with her all over again. She had straightened the waves in her hair giving her a sleek and sexy look and wore a high-low red sweater with high-waisted jeans that afforded brief glimpses of smooth, golden skin. She was wearing a pair of brown boots with a heel that gave her extra height as she stood in front of me to inspect me. While she looked me over I inhaled her scent and almost groaned as sweet roses wafted through my nostrils.<p>

I looked down into her golden eyes and saw her knowing smile. I grinned ruefully and kissed her nose, not wanting to smear her lip gloss, at least not yet.

"You look beautiful," I said. Her smiled widened.

"Thank you. You're looking pretty debonair yourself," she said looking at my button up and jeans.

"Ooo love your sweater," Carmen said coming out of the kitchen with Brady. Her curly hair was also straightened but she had it up in a neat pony tail and wore a black leather jacket and a white blouse with a pair of jeans and black boots while Brady was dressed similar to me.

"Thank you, adore your jacket," Shani said.

"Love your shirt man," Brady said mimicking Carmen.

"Dude, those shoes…to die for," I said dramatically. The girls laughed and Embry walked in holding the twins and rolling his eyes.

"Babies!" Carmen squealed and reached for EJ who gave her a toothless grin. I took Rosario who regarded me with those intelligent eyes.

"Hey gorgeous," I said kissing her cheek. She smiled and began playing with the button on my shirt.

"So where are we going?" Shani asked rubbing Rosario's back lightly.

"To a restaurant in town and then out bowling. Apparently Liz loves bowling," she said smiling.

"That's not something you hear every day," I said chuckling. There was a knock on the door and Micah walked in looking paler than usual.

"You ok man?" Brady asked frowning a little. He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. What if I mess up and say something dumb?" he said looking frazzled. It was weird seeing him be the flirtatious one and now he looked like a love struck puppy.

"Aww it'll be okay Micah," Shani said walking over and smoothing his hair down. The gesture was motherly in nature but I still didn't like it. I didn't want her touching anybody else. It helped that I knew he had an imprint so he wasn't pining after a mine. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Shan."

"And don't worry hun we'll be there to support you," Carmen said.

"And laugh when you put your foot in your mouth," Brady added making me laugh and Carmen elbow him.

"Ignore them, they've forgotten what it was like to be in your position but I wouldn't mind reminding them," Carmen said glaring at both of us. That sobered us up quickly.

"Aww look at you guys," Dionne said walking downstairs. "I've got to take a picture!" she turned around and ran back up to get her camera. Embry laughed and grabbed the twins back. We all stood together and let her snap a few pictures but Micah kept looking worriedly at his watch so she let us go wishing him luck.

I decided to drive since Micah was too nervous and Brady was too lazy, so technically I guess I was _forced_ to drive. We pulled up to Liz's house and Brady patted Micah on his back for good luck. We all leaned against the windows watching as he took a few deep breaths and walked up to the porch.

"Five bucks says he chokes and runs back to the car," I joked.

"Collin," Shani admonished hitting my arm. I just laughed. He knocked on the door and it opened quickly like she knew he was there. They stuttered their hellos and walked to the car. We all sat back trying to look nonchalant as they climbed in.

"Liz, you already know Brady and Collin. These are their girlfriends Carmen and Shani," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," she said shakily.

"Nice to meet you too," Carmen said shaking her head.

"The pleasure is ours," Shani said smiling back at her as we drove off.

"Hey you have an accent, where are you from?" Liz asked.

Shani laughed, "I'm a native Egyptian," she said.

"Really? That's so cool. I've studied Egyptology and find it fascinating."

"Really," Shani said sounding pleased and they continued on with that conversation all the way to the restaurant with the rest of us chiming in every now and then.

**Shani's POV**

As we stepped into the restaurant I was able to get a better look at Liz. She was very slim with bluish green eyes and a slight color to her skin that made me wonder what her heritage was. Her dark, wavy blonde hair went a little past her shoulders and was parted to the side and her cute little glasses that gave an aura of innocence. She wore a brown tweed blazer with patches at the elbow and a tank top that perfectly matched her eyes with nice jeans and a pair of low heeled brown boots. Her makeup was minimal and I was sure the blush on her cheeks was because of nerves.

"I love your blazer by the way," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you. I kind of feel out of place because you and Carmen look so exotic with your dark hair and I'm kind of…pale," she said wrinkling her nose.

Micah growled, "You're beautiful." She bit her lip and mumbled a 'thanks'. As we were seated I tried to find a way to make her more comfortable. Luckily Carmen was already ahead of me.

"So Liz I've heard a lot of good things about you. It's nice to finally put a face to a name," Carmen said. Micah reddened and Liz looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I've heard about you too. But you're not as crazy as Micah made you seem," she said. Carmen looked shocked for a moment and then we all laughed.

"Oh he did, did he? Well sweetheart I can tell you a few stories about…" Brady covered her mouth.

"Oh look the waitress is here," Micah said looking relieved. We all ordered and talked and got Liz to come out of her shell. She was actually really funny and very smart. Micah had told us she was shy but she didn't seem that way now. Collin told me growing up she was kind of chubby and Micah used to tease her but it seems she shed the insecurities right along with the weight. After we finished eating we went to the bowling alley and split up into teams, boys against girls.

I went first and did okay and then Liz came and bowled a strike. We thought it was luck until her second and third time and she got a spare and another strike.

"Whoa how'd you get so good," Micah asked looked amazed.

"I used to be on the bowling team in high school," she said blushing a little.

"You little cheat," he said gripping her up and she squealed as he playfully tickled her. I sighed. _How adorable_. We went to go get drinks before we started our second game and when we came back the lanes beside us had a group of girls. Liz froze and Carmen and I looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked when she groaned.

"Those girls went to high school with us," she said. "They used to tease me all the time but worse than that they were always hanging around the guys." I looked over and sure enough they'd begun to flirt with the boys, one of them even bold enough to run her fingers through Collin's hair. I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Shall we ladies," Carmen said with a determined look. We looked at Liz who growled when a girl sat next to Micah.

"Let's go," she said balling up her fist. We walked over there looking calm, cool and collected and the guys looked helpless as the females giggled and grouped around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, what's gonna happen? Is there gonna be a girl fight? I guess you'll just have to weiver to find out won't you? (Does evil laugh<strong>)


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_**Hey guys. I'm so sorry I left you hanging. Between finals and summer classes and working and travelling I have had literally no time to finish this story! It's just been a really crazy few months. Nevertheless it will be finished though I can't give you a definite date seeing as how that never really works out like I think it will. So here is the next part of the story for all you justifiably impatient readers.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey honey, introduce us to your friends," Carmen said smiling and placing her hand on his shoulder displaying the diamond ring that glittered there. <em>Devious<em>. I tried to hold back my smile.

"These are some girls who went to school with us. Ladies this is my fiancée Carmen," Brady said with pride kissing her hand.

"_Qui _Collin, introduce us to your friends," a girl with a French accent said. She was blonde and very chesty with tight clothes on. The way she touched Collin assured me that they had been more than friends once. Though I wasn't usually the jealous type I didn't like to see her touching him. Collin removed her hand.

"Francine this is my girlfriend Shani and you remember Micah's girlfriend Liz," he said. The rest of the girls look startled but Francine kept her gaze on me and I saw the fire in her eyes.

"_Zut alors _Collin with a girlfriend," she said skeptically.

"Yes well sometimes you can't control who you fall in love with," I said walking over and smoothing my hand through his hair. Her eyebrows shot up at my accent. "It's nice to meet you all," I said smiling.

"Wait a minute, Liz, as in Liz "The Glitch" Mitchell?" the girl closest to Micah said. She was pretty but she wore way to much make up and I was surprised she could breathe in those clothes. Liz flushed but managed a bright smile.

"Actually I prefer just Liz and yes. We're all here on a group date," she said.

"_You're_ here with Miach?" she said as if it was incomprehensible. _The gall_.

"Yeah she is, finally. It took me forever to convince her to go out with me," Micah said grabbing her hand and looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. I _loved_ when they did that. Liz blushed even harder but smiled at him and then looked at the girl.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again," she said dismissively pulling Micah to his feet. "It's your turn to bowl now let me show you…" she said her voice trailing off as they walked to the lane. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips at the look on the girl's face. She got up flouncing away to her own lane and her friends soon trailed after her. Carmen sat down beside me and when she sniffled I turned and looked to see her with her hand over her heart and a smile trembling on her lips.

"A woman after mine own heart," she said tearing up. I laughed. Yeah, Liz was going to fit in quite nicely.

The next week I was sitting at Dionne and Embry's. They were all at work and I was watching the twins who were down for their nap when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Leah.

"Hey," I said cheerfully stepping back to let her in. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt even though it was freezing outside. "Aren't you cold?" I asked hurriedly closing the door and running back over to the couch to snuggle under my blanket.

She shook her head. "Wolf, remember? I'm my own personal heater," she said.

"I wish," I said. "So what's up?"

"Came to keep you company," she said shrugging. I lifted an eyebrow.

"You mean Collin sent you here to check up on me?" I asked. Lately I had been getting frequent calls from Amun pestering me to come home and while they only served to annoy me, they made Collin nervous and angry. He didn't like that Amun hadn't given up.

"Whatever you want to call it," she said neither agreeing nor disagreeing with my statement.

"I told him it's not a big deal. Amun isn't capable of causing any harm. That and the fact that he's on an entirely different continent," I argued.

"Apparently there's a trend with imprints getting attacked by crazy guys so nobody wants to take a chance," she said.

"Who was attacked?" I asked turning to face her.

"Kim was attacked in high school, Rachel and Dionne were attacked by a vampire, Rachel and Carmen were attacked by a crazy shifter and said shifter attacked Dionne, Carmen, Kim and the babies," she said ticking everything off.

"Wow…" _Ok well now I'm worried._

"It's just a precaution," she said.

"Riiiigggghhhttt," I said pulling my blanket closer to me. She laughed. "Now that we've gotten through that terrifying revelation. Tell me about yourself," I said smiling.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you're willing to tell me," I said. We began a long conversation where she explained to me everything, about her shifting for the first time, Emily and Sam, and her fear that she was never going to be able to have children or find an imprint. My heart broke for her. I told her about my fear of leaving my family and everything I knew behind.

"You've been given a gift that few people are lucky to have. Don't just let it go. We're your family too now," she said. I felt myself tear up and squeezed her hand.

"You're right, you guys are my family."

**Collin's POV**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa so wait, what happened?" I asked laughing holding my stomach. Micah glared at all of us, his face turning red with anger as we laughed hysterically at his story. Randy and Tyler were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs. Alex was just shaking his head while Embry and Jake had their backs turned trying to act like they weren't laughing but I could see their shoulders shaking.

Micah growled and clenched his fists. "She took me to go see her Aunt who's a therapist. Told her I was having hallucinations," he admitted. "So I had to lie and say that it was a joke and then Liz got upset and left and I had to walk back home."

"Tell me you're making this up," Randy said holding his stomach. Micah growled.

"I'm not lying!" he said and started to shake.

"Alright guys that's enough," Jake said not wanting this to get out of control. "Calm down Micah. Randy, Tyler, get off the floor." They got up still smiling.

"Well what happened after that? Does she believe you now?" Tyler asked. Jake cut him a look. "What, he might as well finish the story now!" Micah shook his head and ran a hand over his face.

"She won't talk to me," he said forlornly,

Embry sighed, "Been there done that." Micah looked at me and Brady.

"But she really liked Carmen and Shan, maybe they can try to talk to her," he said looking hopeful. We exchanged glances.

"I don't know if you want Carmen to talk…" Randy started and Brady growled at him. He put his hands up. "Kidding, kidding."

"Yeah we'll ask them. They really liked her too," Brady said. Micah nodded gratefully and walked over to the car he was working on. When he was out of earshot I leaned over to him.

"Do you think they'll be able to help?" I asked skeptically.

Brady shrugged. "Out of all the imprints they were the only ones who weren't freaked out by all of this. It couldn't hurt."

"I guess." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gosh! Carmen and Shani trying to convince somebody to believe in wolves. How could this possibly even go? We'll see how this works out (hopefully okay for Micah's sake!) Anywho weiver and enjoy!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **_**Here's another chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>After work I went to Embry and Dionne's to pick up Shani. The rest of the girls were over there as well so we ended up telling them what happened between Liz and Micah.<p>

"Wow, and I thought I was bad," Dionne said.

"What happened when you found out Dee?" Shani asked placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Well I found out in the process of being attacked by a vampire so…I might have been a wee bit dramatic," she said pinching her fingers together. Embry snorted and she pushed his shoulder.

"Hey you're one to talk, you freaked out when you found I was _una curandera," _she said pouting. He leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm just teasing sweetheart. We're even," he said then when she turned away he shot me a look and I had to smother a laugh. All of a sudden he slapped himself in the back of the head and looked startled and I busted out laughing when Dionne high-fived Shani.

"Dee, you're gonna influence Rosy if you do stuff like that," Embry complained glaring at her. We looked over at the babies playing in their food.

"_Bueno _then she'll know not to let anybody mess with her," she said rubbing Rosy's hair and nuzzling EJ's cheek. They both squealed in delight and Rosy lifted her hands up to be picked up. Dionne obliged and rained kisses all over her face.

"Well I don't mind helping if Carmen doesn't," Shani said talking about Liz. She went to pick up EJ and I couldn't stop the feeling of warmth that flowed through me watching her with him. I couldn't wait until we had our own children.

"Why weren't you scared Shan?" Dionne asked.

She shrugged rubbing noses with EJ who latched onto her hair. "I don't know. I was a little freaked out at first, but then I thought it was cool. I'm surprised at you Dionne. After everything you've seen, how could you have been scared?" Dionne blushed and looked away.

"Because I was too _tall_," Embry supplied pulling her down onto his lap and smiling. We all laughed.

"Oh goodness. I forgot about your Napoleon Complex," Shani laughed.

"I do not have a Napoleon Complex," Dionne huffed scowling at her.

"Says the lady with the monster truck," I said earning a glare. I chuckled and continued to eat my food.

"I'm going to call Carmen," Shani said and then stopped to look at her phone. "Speak of the devil," she said laughing.

"Let me guess, Brady already told her?" I asked.

"Now you knew she couldn't _not_ be excited about something like that," Dionne said shaking her head.

**Shani's POV**

"Carmen," I gasped and she turned to look back at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"You can't just waltz up to her door like that," I said sitting in the car.

"Well how else do you expect us to talk to her?" she asked. "Come on!" I sighed and got out of the car. I felt a bit uncomfortable because I wasn't sure if Liz really liked us or even wanted to talk to us anymore. I slowly walked up to the door and Carmen yanked my arm to pull me the rest of the way up. She lifted her fist and then paused then looked back at me.

"Wait, do we even know what we're gonna say?" she asked.

I giggled. "I thought you were the woman with the plan seeing how you marched up to the door."

"Well no I just thought we would, I don't know," she grumbled. I laughed outright this time. Both of us jumped when the door swung open.

"I got tired of waiting for you guys to knock," Liz said her face devoid of any expression. I felt myself blush.

"Err, um sorry. Didn't know you were there," I said lamely. _Shake it off girl._ I did a mental shake and then looked at her again. "Liz, we wanted to hang out and talk with you. If that's alright," I said.

"Did Micah orchestrate this?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well he _did _ask us,"Carmen said and Liz opened her mouth but she cut her off, "however we wouldn't have come if we didn't want to see you again. So really we held selfish motives."

"Selfish?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course," Carmen said brightly. "I mean sure we care about Micah and all but we were lamenting the fact that if you didn't talk to him then we wouldn't see you and be able to develop the wonderful friendship that was beginning to blossom between us."

This time I gave her a look too. She was laying it on a bit thickly.

"You guys want to be friends with me?" Liz asked and I looked at her in surprise. She looked hopeful. Then I remembered that when she was in high school she was teased, maybe she didn't have a lot of friends.

"Of course," I said smiling.

"Well I mean, I guess I can go," she said blushing a little. Then frowned. "But I don't want to see or talk about Micah," she said.

Carmen and I both nodded. "Of course not," we said in unison. She looked at us suspiciously then grabbed her coat form behind the door and slipped it on then followed us down the steps.

"We thought maybe we could see a movie and then maybe grab some food," I said leading the way back to the car.

"That sounds good," Liz said hopping in the backseat. Carmen started driving as we chatted and when we got on a long winding, wooded road that was leading to town the car made this weird noise and then started to slow down. She pulled over to the side of the road.

"What happened?" Liz asked.

"Oh no. I don't know the car just won't start," she said.

"Try turning it again," I suggested. She tried but still nothing.

"Hmm. Maybe I should call Collin or Brady. They'll know what to do," she said hopping out the car. We could hear her talking to some animatedly.

"They're not going to umm…well," Liz stuttered.

"Bring Micah? No, he's working right now. They won't tell him. Besides they probably think it's just me and Carmen." I said. She nodded.

"Argh," Carmen said getting back into the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Overprotective wolves. They're both coming though I told them not to," she said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say…wolves?" Liz said quietly.

"Well yeah, that's what they act like anyway. Like overprotective mama wolves," she said drumming her fingers along the steering wheel.

"He had the nerve to ask me if I put gas in the car. I'm not an idiot of course I…" she looked down at the fuel gage then blushed. I laughed.

"Oh you poor little idiot," I said tsking and she scowled at me.

"Shut it," she said. Liz laughed too.

"You forgot to get gas?"

"It's an honest mistake," she protested. I laughed and got out the car and stretched a little.

"How long did they say it would be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Knowing them it should be in the next five minutes though," she said.

"Five minutes," Liz asked rolling down the window and leaning out, "but the rez is at least thirty minutes away. They can't get here that fast can they?"

I raised an eyebrow. "They're really fast." I said then heard a noise and turned to the woods.

"What? What's wrong?" Liz asked looking startled.

"That's probably them," Carmen said getting out. "If Brady asked it was you." She whispered. I laughed.

"What do you mean them? Why are they in the woods?" Liz asked looking at us like we were crazy.

"Because they don't want to be seen of course," Carmen said as if it was common sense. Suddenly two giant wolves prowled towards us and Liz screamed.

"Get in the car," she yelled jumping back to lean against the other window.

"It's fine , calm down," I said.

"Are you kidding me?" she hissed staring at them warily.

"Don't you look at me like that Brady Cameron," Carmen said putting her hands on her hips. Brady made a laughing sound then nuzzled her face.

"Oh my God," Liz said quietly. Collin nuzzled my stomach and then looked at Liz and back at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Go change so you can look at the car. But I warn you, Einstein here forget to get petrol," I said snickering. Carmen glared at me.

"Traitor," she murmured. The boys turned around and went back to the woods.

I turned to look at Liz who was hyperventilating. "Calm down," I said soothingly, "everything's alright."

"Th…the…they're…" she stuttered. I nodded.

"It's ok. You're not crazy." I said. I heard a snort behind me.

"Is that how you make her feel better?" Collin asked coming up behind us and grabbing my hips.

"Oh hush," I said. Her eyes widened when she saw Collin.

"Y…y…you we….were…" she stuttered again.

"Just breathe Liz," Carmen said. "We know seeing is believing and this one of those times. Micah wasn't lying to you."

"You mean he's really…they're really…wolves?" she whispered the last.

"Yes," I answered.

"Holy…" she said slumping against the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Liz, her life will literally never be the same and Carmen and Shani just take it all in stride don't they. What crazy person thought of putting these two together? (Looks around innocently) Anywho hope you enjoyed. Weiver and happy reading!<strong>


End file.
